Wars of Fire and Wind
by Takuya576
Summary: Takuya turns evil and Izumi has to stop him, will Takuya end up haveing to kill her or is Izumi going to have to kill him first
1. Chapter 1

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 1

Elements of Fire and Wind

A/N: this is my first fic ever so don't go hard on me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya had just woke up in his quarter he had fallen asleep in the sofa watching T.V. (which was still on). Then he looked at his watch.

"HOLY CRAP! It's almost time for the welcome of our new recruits!" Takuya yelled at the top of his lungs.

He quickly pulled on his armor (A/N: the armor looked very much like Agunimon's armor and Loki's armor combined except he didn't have a mask on and in the front it had the fire symbol and in the back the wind symbol), strapped his sword around his waist, and put his goggles around his neck. The he combed his long, brown, slightly wavy hair. (A/N: think of Aragon's hair from lord of the rings) Takuya locked the door and then he started to sprint to the main center building in the Alpha base headquarters.

**_Good _**Takuya thought to himself**_ I still have 10 minuets left to get there before it starts. All I have to do is go up the stairs then go down 2 corridors, go up more stairs and I'm there. I can still make it!_**

Takuya was going so fast that he wasn't looking where he was going and rammed into a girl. He ended up hitting the side railings and flipped over them and smashed into a glass coffee table in the ground floor! Luckily he was only on the first floor and he had armor on.

"Oh, I am so sorry" said the girl. She had already come down and was pulling Takuya up. Takuya just looked at her she had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, she was also slim and just as tall as him. "It's alright, it was my fault. I was running and I wasn't looking where I was going" smiled Takuya sheepishly. "No, No this is all my fault if only I had known where the Announcement Hall was you wouldn't be down here right now. I hope you're not hurt!" the girl said in a worried tone. "No I'm fine" "you must be new here I'll show you the way to the Hall" said Takuya "Thanks, by the way my name is Izumi Orimoto I'm 14! What's your name?" she asked hopefully with a puppy face. "My name is Takuya Kanabara. I'm 14 too! Come on where going to be late" gestured Takuya

"So what's your status here?" said Izumi

"Just call me Major Kanabara." Takuya smiled broadly

"OH CRAP" she yelled as she made a clumsy salute. "Here we are" Takuya opened the door and let Izumi go in first. The hall was big, very big. (A/N: think of the great hall in Harry Potter only without the tables) There were 6 different poles with flags on them. There was one for fire, wind, water, earth, thunder, and last ice.

"ALL OF YOU WILL GET BEHIND THE ELEMENT OF YOUR CHOOSING AND BECOME THAT TYPE OF AN ELEMENT MASTER" yelled a man in armor. (A/N: stupid name isn't it I couldn't think of any thing else if you think of a better on then tell me) Just like the man told them to the new recruits went behind one pole. Izumi chose wind and had already made a friend.

"Hi name is Izumi!" she said turning to the girl behind her. "Hi Izumi, my name is Hikari" the brown haired girl said happily. Then they both turned and faced another girl "What's your name?" the both asked in unison and giggled. "My name is Rika" the girl said with a frown.

"FIRE, WIND!" yelled a fierce voice "You may proceed to your dormitories. However will the following names come with me" Izumi had looked more carefully and found out that it was Takuya in front of them yelling. "Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiama, Hikari Kamiya, Rika Nonaka, and Izumi Orimoto come with me now. The rest of you may proceed to your dorms now." (A/N: I forgot their last names)

The seven people that Takuya had called went up to him. They all saluted him. Takuya calmly said "follow me". They followed him out the hall and into another building, this one was a dome shaped building. Inside was an obstacle course.

Takuya turned and faced them "Why is it that you seven were the only ones in the whole hall that were talking!" Takuya was outraged "I want all of you on the obstacle course until…….09:30pm no break. Matsuda and Wong you two are here for a totally different reason" Takato and Henry let out a sigh of relief "I have your record here if you will come over here, the rest of you go now!" Takato and Henry followed Takuya to the bench and sat down. "You two have a great profile" Takuya said looking at the record "following rules, good grades, never been out of bounds you two could really be a great help to E.D.F" said Takuya looking very impressed.

"Thank you sir, but is that why you brought us here?" asked Henry

"Speak at ease" Takuya ordered "and no that is not the only reason I also needed some company". Takato and Henry sweet dropped. The three of them continued to watch the others run around the course.

By the time it was 09:00 pm every one except Rika was on the ground crawling. Takuya, Takato, and Henry were on the ground laughing until their guts exploded.

"Alright time to go you have been here long in enough "Takuya said laughing

"I'm going to show you your dorms now. Follow me"

"But I'm to tiered to walk that far away" Izumi said bending over and panting

"Want me to carry you all the way there" Takuya joked

"Yes" said Izumi jumping into Takuya's arms

"What! I was just joking" Takuya said complaining

"Yeah, but you still offered" said Hikari letting out a giggle

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH! Fine, you win" mumbled Takuya.

With that they all left to the dorms. Once they were at the two dorms. "Alright I am going to give you 30 minutes to get ready because I still have to get you your armor, weapon, and your uniform got it!" Takuya shouted angrily from carrying Izumi

"Alright boys you are in room 176 and girls 197" Takuya said looking at a list on the wall." boys your roommates are Tie and Izzy girls your roommates are Sora and Mimi good I wanted a word with both your roommates we will drop of the boys and then head to your dorm girls lets see…..172….173…174…175….and 176 here we are" Takuya stood in front of the door and it slid open. "Tie, Izzy your roommates are here" "Sir yes Sir" they said "At ease" ordered Takuya

"Alright" Takuya said turning to Takato and the others "get settled in I'll be here in 30 minuets" and with that Takuya left with the girls to their dorm.

'_KNOCK KNOCK'_ Sora opened the door and saluted, Mimi did the same after he entered "alright 30 minutes" Takuya seemed distracted "WOW this place is so much neater then my room! Hey" he said turning around to Sora and Mimi "can you two help me organize my place tomorrow, since you two have the day off?" he asked hopefully.

"Well…..I don't know…" Sora said looking at Mimi "we have an essay and all that other homework you gave us…"

"Forget the essay and the homework for the next 2 no 3 weeks….Pwity pwease!" Takuya was doing the puppy dog eyes

"It's so funny when he does that" said Mimi laughing at the Major

"Okay, okay wittle Takuya we'll help you "said Sora pinching his cheek like a little boy

"Hey I may be 4 years younger then you but that givers you no right to treat me like a little kid" Takuya complained but unfortunately for Takuya, Mimi thought it was very cute and also pinched his cheek.

"Hey Takuya why don't you just sleep over here just this one night" suggested Sora

"Hell no" Takuya yelled

"AWWWW" the girls moaned "Alright you still have 10 minutes to get settled in "Takuya said

"I'm going to see if the guys are ready" he said walking out the door and to the other dorm "hey you guys ready yet?" Takuya asked

"No!" Tie yelled "they still have 10 or 15 minuets left Major, does you watch work at all?" he yelled

Takuya waited there for the next 10 minutes

Takuya took Takato, Davis, Henry, and Ryo to get the girls to get their uniforms, weapon, and armor.

Once they got to the weapons vault the most of the kids went wild except Takato and Henry who had already chosen weapons. Once every one chose weapons Takuya registered them.

Registration of weaponry selection or exchange

Takato M – spear

Henry W –spear

Ryo A – axe

Davis M – sword

Izumi O – bow staff

Hikari K – bow staff

Rika N – set of two long daggers

After the weapon selection "Okay here are your uniforms and armor" Takuya smiled as he gave them the armor and uniforms, the armor for the girls looked like Kazamon's armor without the thing in front of her eyes and the guys armor looked like Agunimon's with out the mask, it looked just similar to Takuya's armor. But seeing as how Takuya was the Imperial guard of Wind and Fire his armor was far stronger and more durable.

_3 weeks later_

**_I wonder where Takuya is I can't find him any where_** Izumi thought worriedly "Maybe he is in his office, then again why would he be there at a time like this I mean its 2 o'clock "she said to her self. She hadn't seen Takuya for two weeks now and since they were very good friends she just wanted to hang out with him and she plus had a free day and was looking forward to spend a day with him.

She finally came to a corridor with big doors on both walls. "Aw darn it which one is his room lets see…..Kanabara……Kanabara……Kanabara…….Kanabara….AAAAHHA" Izumi said as she found Takuya's quarters "I hope he's in there" she said as she brushed her skirt with her hands. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked a very stressed voice. "Its just me, Izumi can I come in" she asked "Yeah sure what ever" he said

Izumi opened the door and found 6 or 7 bottles of root beer on the ground and one half full in Takuya's hand. Normally Izumi would have been very furious, but she knew that Takuya was under tremendous amounts of stress and this was his way to drown it out.

She picked up all of the bottles and threw them in to the trash and walked over to Takuya. He was on his favorite soft chair his face was pointed straight to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"Why is this happening to me Izumi? Why am I here? Killing, being forced to destroy any that cross my path. Having to study enemy positions day and night. What has this world come to Izumi? People used to be able to live here peacefully. Until **HE** showed up and corrupted every one…..destroying what the believed in completely destroying them from the inside until they were corrupted like him and joined him. Why is this happening?" Takuya asked, tears were now seeping out of his eyes and sliding down his eyes.

"Takuya…….." Izumi said quietly

"I will kill him. I SWARE TO GOD THAT I WILL KILL THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING COLD- HEARTED JACKASS! He will pay for every life he destroyed, for every amount of pain he caused. I'll kill him Izumi, I'll kill him!" and with that Takuya took a gulp from his root bear bottle.

"I'm sorry about that Izumi" he said wiping his tears he had just came back to his senses realizing what he had said "so what did you want?" he asked with a welcoming smile.

"I just wanted to spend my free day with you since I haven't seen you in about 2 weeks now" she said sadly

"Oh" he said surprised putting his root beer on the side table "well what do you want to do?"

"How about we go for a walk around Alpha ba-" but she was cut short by Takuya clutching his right forearm he looked like he was in pain.

"Takuya what…what's wrong?" Izumi asked worriedly

Takuya let go of his hand and sighed "I'm alright let's go" he said there was no expression on his face.

**_What's he trying to hiding from me _**Izumi thought to herself angrily while looking at Takuya's right arm **_I mean_** **_what's he got hide from me I'm his friend aren't I? I should just ask I might be able to him_**

"Alright Takuya spill it what's wrong with your arm you can't keep hiding that from me, I'm you friend I can help you so just tell me what's wrong!" she said demanding an answer from him.

Takuya said nothing he just stared at Izumi angrily "Nothing's wrong Izumi just forget about it this is none of your concern anyway"

"No, you're my friend and I am making it my mission to know these things about you!"

"Then abandon your mission!"

"NO I WILL NOT!"

"**THAT'S AN ORDER!**"

Izumi looked at him furiously for a few minuets then she ran away fom

_2 days later _

Takuya walked to Izumi's dorm, it was in the morning. He knocked on the door, Sora opened the door.

"Hello Major" she said with a smile "hey is Izumi here?" he asked

"She is in the shower" Sora replied

"When she comes out tell her that I want her to see he my office room and that I am going to tell her what she wants to know " Takuya said very dully, Sora just nodded her head signaling that she under stood.

_With Davis, Takato, and Henry_

"Hey do any of you know where Major Kanabara is" asked Davis

A/N: well that's it of chapter one tell me what you think and don't go to hard on me this is my very first fan fic ok?


	2. Chapter 2

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 2

Secretes of the Flames reviled

A/N: well if you actually liked this fic then you are probably wondering what happened to Takuya's arm. Read this and you might find out

"Hey have any of you seen Major Kanabara?" asked Davis walking into his dorm

"No" Tie replied turning back to his laptop

"I haven't seen him for the last 2 weeks" said Henry also entering the dorm

"Darn, I wonder if Hikari or any of the girls know where he is" he said leaving the dorm and heading to the girls' dorm

As he was walking to the girls' dorm he saw Izumi running. "Hey Izumi" but Izumi just bushed past him not paying attention to him. "Hey! HEY!" Davis yelled so loud that four people came out of there dorms and looked at him, but he still couldn't get Izumi's attention.

"I wonder where she's going she seemed so distracted" Davis said to himself

"Hey do any of you know where Major Kanabara is?" he asked as he entered the girls' dorm

"Yeah I saw him this morning but I don't think you should go there until Izumi gets back" Sora said calmly

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you why she was so spaced out"

"don't know, she was like that yesterday as well" said Hikari who was wonder the same thing

"Alright I'll just wait here until Izumi gets back" Davis said grabbing a chair and a book

_Takuya's office _

"Why didn't you tell me that before Takuya?" asked Izumi who was felling a combination of sadness and anger.

"Because **before** you were not a high ranking official" Takuya said irritably

"Then why are you telling me this now I'm still not a high ranking officer" she said loudly

"Oh, aren't you?" Takuya said with a smirk, as if he were up to something

"What are you…….. Wait! are you saying that –"

"That you are now the general for sector A" he said cutting her off (A/N: I'm not sure what's higher major or general but if you read the list at the end of the chapter you will see the order of rankings in my story) Izumi's face completely light up at these words

"You have today and tomorrow to get settled in to your new quarters and to organize your office" he said giving her two keys

"Want me to show you your new quarters and your office?" it was as if he had just read her mind

"Yes" she simply replied

"But first I want to tell every one" she was just itching to brag about her new appointment as General.

She grabbed Takuya's arm and dragged him out of his office.

"Hey every one guess what just happened!" she said entering the girls' dorm

"What" every one yawned

"I've just been promoted to General of sector A so now I'm your boss" she said triumphantly

"Way to go Izumi!" they all took turns congratulating her

"AW, no fair. How come I wasn't promoted?" whined Davis

"That's because you are a lying, good for nothing idiot" Takuya said answering Davis' question

"Come on, you guys want to see my new office and quarters?" Izumi asked excitedly

"YEAH"

They all entered her quarters. I was just like Takuya's but the walls were painted a very light blue instead of red but no one know that.

"Cool"

"You even have your own kitchen"

"And look at your sweet bathroom"

While every one was looking around her new room Izumi walked up to Takuya.

"Aren't you happy for me" she asked

"What, yeah I'm happy for" he said returning back from his thoughts

"Then why aren't you looking around?"

"Because my quarters is the exact same as yours"

"Really? Cool I never knew that. Wait where is your quarters?"

"Right across form yours" pointing out the door

"WOW, Izumi your quarter is sweet" Rika interrupted

"Thanks Rika"

Every one had come back into the living room and was now watching T.V. on the big plasma on her wall

"Hey, you guys do realize that this doesn't give you an excuse from your home work that I gave out. Oh and now that Izumi is a general you also get lessons and homework form her so now you guys have double the work"

Every ones eyes went wide, and there jaws dropped "What! Hell NO!" they ran out the door

Izumi let out a giggle and Takuya was on the floor laughing so hard that he started to choke.

"Can you stay for dinner?" she asked Takuya

"No sorry" he said clutching his stomach "I have to pay a little visit to my friend"

"Can I come?"

"Sure Izumi. Besides you still have to select a dragon" Takuya replied let out a goofy smile

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" Yelled Izumi.

"Izumi will you stop doing that your scaring them" They were at the dragon pen and all the dragons were running around in fright because Izumi kept jumping and letting out a high pitched screech every time a dragon came close.

"I can't they are all so cute plus they're all babies" letting out another high pitched screech

"Well duh." He said covering her mouth with his hand "just choose one already, OW!" Izumi had bit his palm.

"Humph. Serves you right" she said crossing her arms

"OH OH can I have that one" she asked pointing to one

"Sure" he said picking up the light blue dragon and giving it to Izumi

"She's so cute" she said hugging the little dragon

"Can I see your dragon?"

"Yeah okay" he said leading them out to where his dragon was

"Hey your dragon looks exactly like mine only a red orange instead of light blue"

"Yours and mine are both slifers" he said (A/N: Like a baby version of slifer the sky dragon)

"Uh" said Takuya's dragon as it woke up

"Come on Ray "he said to his dragon and then picked him up.

"Ray huh……I know I'll name you Kay" she said holding her dragon higher in the air

"Here" said Takuya putting a weird bracelet on her right hand. It had an unusual design of a dragon around it

"What's this" Izumi asked looking at it

"Hold it up to your dragon and say wind" he replied as his dragon wrapped it's self around his neck

"Okay" she held it up and said "wind"

Her dragon started to glow and began to grow very, very large. The dragon had stopped glowing and was now a full grown slifer instead of a baby one.

"COOL" Izumi said hugging her dragon

"Takuya"

"What" he jumped up in surprise

"Do you have a bracelet like this to?"

"Nope, I have a gantlet "

"Ohhhh"

"Ready to ride it Izumi?"

"I can ride her!"

"Yup" Takuya answered

"uh, Takuya do mind coming with me. I don't take to heights very well"

"HA HA HA. You're afraid of heights!" Takuya laughed

"why you little!"

"Ow! WHY DID YA DO THAT" Takuya was holding his foot because Izumi had just stomped on him

"well are you going to come or not!" Izumi was furious

"Okay okay, I'll come with you gezz. You're going to need help balancing any way" Takuya said laughing

"Then come on" Izumi was already on

"Alright ready?" Izumi just nodded "Good now just swing your weapon in the direction you want to go" Takuya said. Izumi took out her Bow Staff and started swinging it to make her dragon higher and higher until they were 200 feet above Alpha base. At that point Izumi started to panic and swung her staff so violently that she almost knocked Takuya off.

"Okay stop Izumi STOP!" Takuya yelled grabbing her

"I told you I'm afraid of heights" she said leaning against Takuya's chest in fright

Takuya held Izumi's hand and put his left arm around her waist and made her point west with her staff.

"Tell her to land" Takuya said calmly.

"land" Izumi told her dragon

Takuya got off and then helped Izumi off. Izumi, who was still blushing, picked up her dragon and asked "Hey Takuya who was that '_friend' _you said you had to visit?"

"Ray" he said as he scratched his dragon's head. Ray was still around his neck.

"Good night Takuya" Izumi

"Night Izu" he said waving as they entered their quarters

"Izu? Ah well, I'm gonna turn in Kay" she said walking form the living room to the bedroom in her quarters.

A/N: well that's it for chapter two yeah I know it sucked but I didn't have any ideas but I know I will put a battle in the next chapter.

_Ranking order (in my story highest to lowest)_

_Major_

_Elite _

_Commander_

_Secondary commander_

_General_

_Privet_

_Arial Attacker_

_soldier_


	3. Chapter 3

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 3

The War Begin

A/N: Here's chapter three I hope you like it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are these the reinforcement's from Gamma base?" Takuya asked a man

"Yeah"

"What are you going to tell them Takuya?" he asked

"As much as they need to know Rie which would be mostly all of it"

Takuya walked out of the tower and approached the reinforcements. The whole crowed went silent. All the reinforcements were between the ages of 13 and 25.

"We have emptied the East wing for you" Takuya said to the reinforcements

"You may proceed to you rooms" he said excusing them

"Rie tell all Elites, Commanders, Secondary Commanders, and Generals to come to the meeting room. I want them there on the double!" he said going towards the building

_In the meeting room_

Izumi was the first one in to arrive in the meeting room. She found Takuya banging his head on the table, he was doing it so hard that de had already broken it a little.

"Takuya what are you doing" she said raising an eye brow

"STUPID…STUPID….STUPID!" he said banging his head for every word

"Takuya" she said smacking him so hard that he fell over "What the hell were you doing!"

"Hitting the table with my head" he said getting up

At that point the 6 Elites came in followed by the Commanders and Secondary commanders. Then after a few minutes the Generals came in.

"Sit down" he told them

"You are all probably wondering why you are here or why the table is broken" he said scratching his head

"Well as you all know I have brought in reinforcements from Gamma base-"

"Why did you bring in reinforcements form Gamma base" a man burst out

Every one looked at him "I don't know it was probably because I was getting lonely" Takuya said sarcastically "Ohhhh" the man said.

"IT'S BECAUSE ZEAK IS GOING TO ATTACK US RIGHT HERE!" Takuya shouted

"wait who is Zeak?" said a woman

"Yeah I've never heard of him before" said another

"That would be because I never us that traitor's name. I only refer to him as '_he' _ or_ 'him_' " Takuya answered

"Oh so he's in charge of the C.E.F" Izumi spoke up

"yup, me and the other two Majors found out about their plans a week ago that's why we haven't been seen. We were out fighting each other, training." Takuya said

"How long do we have to prepare?" asked a blue haired man

"One month, maybe two. We don't have very long Sige" Takuya replied

"This war is not for the faint hearted. Tell you solders that if they do not wish to fight they do not have to. As I said this war is not for the faint hearted." He said quietly

"How long do you think we will need to train every day" asked Izumi

"All of you will train until your arms and legs fall of" Takuya ordered

_The Day before the attack on Alpha base _

Izumi was getting ready to give Takuya a little visit. She locked the door behind her and walked up to Takuya's quarters _knock knock _

"who is it" came a tiered voice

"its just me" she said

"come on in" Takuya said

Izumi entered the room and saw that Takuya was in his favorite chair. He had his face pointing to the ceiling, yet again. Root beer bottles littered the floor, and a root beer bottle was also in his had.

"Can't you throw these away when your done" she said picking them up.

"Why is it that you can't stand messes?" Takuya smiled

"Why is it that you drink root beer when you are stressed" she asked back

"Because it helps me drown out the stress" he said turning back to the ceiling

"Yeah well find some thing else to _'drown out the stress'_ with" she said walking up to him now that she had thrown away all of the bottles

"like what" he said with his eyes closed

"like juice or something healthy" she said massaging his shoulders, but Takuya just shrugged.

Izumi walked into the kitchen and took out some 'Kraft mac&cheese' "I am going make some mac&cheese alright"

Takuya said nothing. Izumi knew that Takuya wasn't smart enough to feed himself because of all the stress he was in, so Izumi came in 3 times a day for that past few weeks to make him some meals.

Takuya did not understand why she was doing this for him, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Izumi placed the mac&cheese on the coffee table, and noticed that Takuya was clutching his forearm once again.

"Takuya let me see your arm" but she just grabbed his arm before he could answer. She rolled up Takuya's sleeve and looked at the long scar from his encounter with Zeak.

"Why is it red?" she asked worriedly

"It does that when it starts to hurt" Takuya said looking into her worried blue eyes

"Dose this hurt" she said touched it

"No it doesn't hurt" Takuya said looking down at it

Izumi slid her finger across Takuya's scar. It looked rough but it felt so smooth. The scar kept getting redder and redder.

"AAAAAA! IT HURTS" Takuya yelled. This made Izumi withdraw her hand from his scar.

"but its not red any more" Izumi stated

"It hurts again when it stops" he said

"that makes no sense" she said confusedly. Takuya just shrugged

neither of them talked for a few minutes

"So the attack is tomorrow huh" she said breaking the silence

" -_sigh-_ You ready?"

"yeah I guess so. Could I ask you something?" she said

"sure, what"

"Why do you care about protecting this place so much?"

"because its my home…..it's the only thing I have that's worth fighting for" Takuya said sadly

"Oh…" she said quietly

"If any thing happened to this place I wouldn't be able to forgive anyone let alone myself. I would go into rage" he said with a smirk, it was the kind of smirk that sends chills up your spine

"what do you mean 'into rage'?" she asked interestedly

"let's just put it this way last time I went into rage it was the last of the Uchuzahi Islands (A/N: I made it up) " he said even sadder then before

"Here eat this and go to sleep you'll need to rest if we are going to win tomorrow" she said kissing him on the cheek and then walking out the door.

_In The Morning_

"Good morning Takuya" Izumi said entering to make him his breakfast

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he shouted "Oh It's just you Izumi" he said putting his shirt on

"WOW! Takuya I never knew you were so muscular" she sounded impressed. It was true Takuya was muscular, well for a 14 year old, but still he had a six pack.

"Yeah Izumi I appreciate what your doing but I don't think I want any breakfast" he said walking up to the fridge to get some water.

"TAKUYA KANABARA YOU WILL SIT AT THE DINNING TABLE UNITL I BRING YOU YOUR FOOD AND YOU WILL EAT ALL OF IT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Izumi's eyes were on fire

"ye..ye..yes..yes mam' " he said whimpering in fear

Takuya ran to the dinning table and sat down. Izumi came to the table with a plate of 4 pancakes and 3 waffles, and a bowl of cereal. She set the plate of waffles and pancakes in front of Takuya and sat down with the bowl of cereal for herself.

"Hey! How's that fair all you have to eat is a bowl of cereal and I have to eat a pla-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND EAT!" she yelled cutting him off

"humph, I thought demons were only in the underworld" he mumbled to himself

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"nothing"

After breakfast the two went to visit Takato and the others in the guy's dorm. They had agreed to meet there after breakfast. Tie opened the door for the two.

"you two love birds are late" he said laughing

"Oh shut up. Or did you forget about your hopples and desperate crush on Sora" Takuya asked while every one else burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha very funny" Tie said letting them in

"So why are we here any way goggle head #4 ?" asked Rika

"which one's goggle head #4?" Hikari asked Rika

"Easy Tie is goggle head #1, Davis is #2, Takato is goggle head #3 and Takuya's the last." Rika replied calmly

"We are here for ONE REASON AND ONE REASON ONLY…….to have fun before the attack." He said smiling

Every one took a deep breath. And then started to talk to each other Takato and Henry were asking Takuya about their up coming home work, Tie Ryo and Davis were on the computer playing games, and all the girls were bickering about their crushes. Soon it was almost time for the war so every one went back to their rooms and put on their armor and weapons.

_Sector 'A' Assembly hall_

"Ready sir" asked Rie

"Yeah" Takuya answered

Takuya walked into the Assembly hall every one went silent.

"Its been 4 years since the C.E.F was started and it has been our top priority to find and destroy the man in charge of the C.E.F. We've been doing that for 4 years and all we have found out is his name."

"Zeak….oh how that name brings back memories. All of his soldiers are corrupted element masters they know nothing but hate and fear. WE ARE NOT HE-"

"_the enemy is in sight" _the intercom cut him off _"All sectors must go to their position, all attackers to the cannons, all ranking officers evolve your dragons as Arial assaulters. Oh and the person who stole my pants could you please return them no further questions"_

"that was odd but alright every to their positions" Takuya ordered

All the soldiers were around the perimeter of Alpha base HQ in rows ready to draw their weapons. The enemy was coming from all sides of the base. They were now less then half a mile away.

"Show them no mercy" shouted Takuya "for you shall receive none"

"so this is it huh" Tie asked as he and Sora joined their friends

"Yeah" Takuya said

The Aseracks(A/N: I couldn't think of any thing please tell me if you think of any thing better) drew closer. They were but 20 feet away.

"Draw your weapons!" Takuya shouted loud enough for all soldiers around Alpha base herd him

"ATTACK" he shouted

A/N: yeah I know this one wasn't exiting but at least chapter 4 will be completely on the war


	4. Chapter 4

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 4

The First Battle

A/N: this chapter is going to be focused on the battle where I left of on last chapter

----------------------------------------------------------

"ATTACK"

"Archeries…..FIRE" Takuya shouted

Arrows rained down from the base walls piercing the Aseracks' neck. Both armies collided, screams and the clashing of swords and axes and spears were heard through out the battle filed.

"Takuya" Tie yelled stabbing an Aserack "two already"

"Two" Takuya said finishing off the aserack he was fighting "I'm on seventeen"

"What there's no way I'll let you win" Tie said storming off taking out more aserakes as he left.

"THEY'VE GOT WOLVARIANES" shouted an archerer (A/N: there huge wolves, twenty stories high, with big stand things strapped to their backs that carry fifty people)

"What!" Takuya shouted

"What'd we do now sir, there's no way we can take out those things and we don't have enough dragons to fight them!" said an elite running up to Takuya, and Ryo.

"He's right Takuya we can't take them out" Ryo said

"Where's Tie I want him to see this" and with that Takuya thrusted himself up onto his dragon who was above him.

"You know what I want you to do right" he asked his dragons

Ray just nodded. The dragon flew above a wolvarian. Takuya jumped off and landed on the wolvarinan's tail. Tie was watching all of Takuya's actions from the side. Back where Takuya was, Takuya had reached the top, in other words he had climbed all the way up its tail and was now on its back. "Stupid, dumb, retarded, out larged wolf" Takuya said annoyed "great now I have to get to the buckle on its stupid strap…. Now where is it?"

"Aha" he said finding the buckle "Now how the hell am I supposed to get down there the buckle is on the belly of this overly feed wolf. Maybe I can slide down to it"

Takuya slid down to belt and stopped right on the buckle with out getting caught by any of the 50 aserakes.

"brake you stupid buckle" Takuya said hitting it with his sword until he saw a button that read _'press this to release buckle' _ "OH MY GOD" he yelled pressing the button.

The strap was separated from the buckle causing the stand thing on that _was_ strapped on the wolvarian to slide off which made Takuya, who was still holding onto the buckle, to get swung around onto the wolvarinan's back.

"Well that was step number one now for step number two" he said walking on to the wolvarian's head and piercing its skull with his sword.

Takuya jumped off the beast before it slammed into another wolvarian which made a total of 100 killings in 10 minutes.

"That still only counts as one!" Tie said as Takuya landed in front of him

"I don't care I already have 65"

"WHAT, SCREW YOU!" Tie said storming off

"TAKUYA" yelled a familiar voice but before he could turn around he felt a long staff hit his head

"What was that for Izumi!" he yelled

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled

"Fine, you won't let me have any fun any way!" he said pouting

"AHH, Boys are so immature" she screamed and left

Takuya started to get serious after that little chat with Izumi and had already killed 90 aseracks.

"Die you corrupted Basterds" he yelled

"I'll make you pay for ever wanting to kill any of my men" Takuya slashed and slashed at more and more aseracks. Until there were only 150 aserakes left.

"Takuya we've got a problem" Izumi said running up to him followed by Davis and Hikari

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked

"The general he's the only problem" Davis said "we've got to take him out he's giving us a lot of trouble"

"Where is 'e" Takuya asked drawing out his sword

-----------------------------

"Beat it punk" growled the aserack general

"you should know to pick on some one as strong as you or stronger….like me" Takuya said punching him

"Fine kid you want hand to hand combat you got it" He said kicking Takuya

Takuya rammed his elbow into the general's stomach. "why you little" the general tried to sock Takuya in the face but Takuya dogged it and BOOM. Takuya blasted him with a fire ball. "HIGH SPEED CHAIN EXPLOTION" Takuya was now furious. His attack made an explosion every time his fist or foot made contact with the general. Takuya was punching so fast that all that could be seen was arms.

Takuya's last punch was so hard that the general threw up. Takuya took out his sword and placed it on the general shoulder.

"May god have mercy on you, NOW DIE!" He said swing his sword and cutting of the general's head.

Seeing this the whole aserack army started to cower in fear.

Henry and Takato took advantage of this and started firing arrows like there was no tomorrow. Soon there were no Aseracks left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After all the soldiers went in to the Assembly room Takuya announced that they were going to celebrate with an _Elementors Dance _and that they should ask a girl or boy to go with.

"YEAAAHHH" yelled the soldiers.

"Alright back to your dorms!" Izumi yelled

"Hey that's my job" Takuya pouted

All the girls started to giggle. "TAKUYA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hikari" she said "Hikari have you seen Takuya any where?"

"No" said Hikari "Why? Do you want to ask him to the dance?" Davis asked snorting

"Mind you own businesses Stupid" She yelled stomping on his foot

"Yeah well at least I have a date" Davis said clutching his foot and hoping up and down

"WHAT, A LOSER LIKE YOU ALREADY HAS A DATE AND I DON'T! WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH" she shouted enraged

"He's going with me" Hikari said clutching Davis' arm

"Humph, I'm going to cheek his quarters" Izumi stormed off

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock Knock_

"Come on in Izumi" Takuya said

"How'd you know it was me" she asked quietly

"you're the only person that 'knocks' on the door so loud "

"is that an insult" she asked confusedly

"I don't know is it" he said looking away from the computer

"Humph" Izumi pouted

Takuya just smiled "why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something…." Izumi said hesitantly

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah I know bad place to leave off right? But I wanted to build up the tension


	5. Chapter 5

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 5

The Three Omega Bases

A/N: we're going to start were I left off, I hoped you liked the war

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wanted to ask you something" Izumi said hesitantly

"Okay go ahead" Takuya replied

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me, you know like friends" she asked taking an interest in her shoes all of the sudden

"Oh….. I would come, but I have to go to Zeta and Gamma bases" Takuya said standing up

"Why are you going" Izumi asked sadly

"because I have to meet Major Minamoto and Major Kakashi" Takuya said "I was going to leave right now. Didn't I tell the council?"

"Well yeah but I thought you were joking" she said

"I'm leaving you in charge of thing while I'm gone alright" he said

"Okay, well bye" Izumi left the room

"….. well Ray we better get going now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on people" said a man "Major Kanabara is going to be here any minute"

"Um Major Minamoto there's still 2 hour's left and no one knows what to do" said his general

"Okay fine, orchestra I want you to be at your best for when he arrives and varnish those instruments, Archerers I want to see your bows polished and your armor shined, soldiers I want to see those boots shined those swords sharpened and your armor shined!" Major Minamoto ordered. "OUICK!"

"He's going to be here any minute, so I want you in rows of 10 each!"

"does any one see him yet!" asked a general

"There he is" replied a soldier pointing to a long red dragon in the sky

"KOUJI!" Takuya said running up to greet his best friend

"TAKUYA!" also running up to his best friend

"Nice to see you again bud" said Takuya

"Same to you"

"Dang I'm hungry"

"you haven't changed a bit Takuya" said Kouji

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at Alpha base_

"So Izumi what did Takuya say?" asked Hikari

"He said he would have come but……."

"but what?" Hikari asked

"but he said he had to leave for Zeta base and Gamma base" Izumi said

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to spend the time Rika she didn't want to go"

"Okay bye" Hikari said going in to her dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zeta base _

"AHH, I'm stuffed" Takuya said patting his stomach

"But you barley ate"

"so" said Takuya

"How'd the war go, who won the game?"

"We won, and I should have won the game because I took down 2 wolvarians but Tie said they only counted as one so ended a draw" he said pouting "But you know what I don't get that war was too easy. It was almost like he wanted us to win…….. wait a sec!"

"HE did want you to win!" Kouji said reading his mind

"he knew that we were capable of taking on attack that weak" Takuya said standing up

"so he wanted us to think that his army was training to launch another attack after a few years but-"

"but he is going to launch another attack on one of the omega bases" Takuya interrupted

"how do you know that he is going to attack an omega base?"

"because he knows that if just one of the omega bases is destroyed then the whole E.D.F will crumble"

"He isn't going to attack this base because we are only fifteen minutes from your base and that we would be prepared in the idea that he might launch a surprise attack here since we are close by" Kouji said

"HE'S GOING TO ATTACK GAMMA!" they both screamed

"we've got to alert them!" said Kouji pacing

"An attack of that magnitude will be almost impossible to survive!" Takuya said with his hand on his head "I'm going back to my base"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takuya had just landed in his base grounds and ran into the base.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR DORMS AND I WANT TO SEE THE COUNCIL IN THE MEETING ROOM ASAP" Takuya said running into the ball room

Izumi was the first one in the meeting room, again. Not long after did the rest of the council enter the meeting room.

"what's wrong sir, I thought you went to Zeta base?" said a man taking his seats

"um… how do I handle this smoothly" Takuya said aloud

"just go" said an elite

"THERE'S GOING TO BE AN ATTACK ON GAMMA WITH SUCH A MANGNITUDE THAT IT IS VURTUALY IMPOSSIBLE TO SURVIVE!" he blurted out

"THAT'S your idea of smooth!" Izumi yelled

"when is the attack" asked a woman

"I don't know but we have to train like there's no tomorrow because there might not be…..UNDERSTOOD!" Takuya yelled making every one else jump.

"But let the soldiers have their dance tomorrow, and give them the rest of the week off the deserve it."

"Takuya!" Izumi said as they left the meeting room

"What is it?" Takuya said with a smile

"well since your going to stay here do you want to-"

"go to the dance with you? Sure" he said leaving for his quarters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hikari, Sora" Izumi called her best friends

"what is it Izumi" asked Sora

"can you two help me get ready for the dance?" she asked

"I thought you weren't coming" Hikari said

"yeah but Takuya back and he says he don't have to go back to zeta" she said happily

"sure we'll help you Izumi but you have to help us as well" said Sora

"Hey you three" said a familiar voice "hey" Izumi, Hikari, and Sora turned around to see Rika

"What is it Rika?" Hikari asked

"I was wondering if you guys could help me get ready for the dance, I'm going with Takato" everyone's mouth dropped

"what?" Rika said raising an eyebrow

"YOU AND TAKATO! HOW YOU, YOUR ROUGH AND MEAN AND TAKATO HE'S NICE SMART AND SOFT!" Sora shouted

"So you got a problem with that?" Rika asked threateningly

"No" Sora took a few steps back

"we'd love to help you Rika" said Hikari reassuringly

"thanks" she said smiling

"YOU, YOU JUST SMILIED. GOOD LORD!" Sora shouted once again

"I'm gonna kill you Takenouchi!" Rika said holding up her fist

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yeah I know it wasn't very exciting but it did get you worked up right, did it? Well anyway please send reviews


	6. Chapter 6

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 6

The final war?

A/N: did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter is not the last chapter if that is what you were thinking I am planning to have at least ten chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder if Sora is alive" Izumi said going into the girls' dorm with Hikari to get ready

"What's that noise?" Hikari asked pointing to the closet

They took out their weapons and opened the closet door.

"is it safe to come out?" Sora asked curled up in the closet

"Oh it's just you" Izumi said

"we thought Rika got you, I mean it was at least an hour ago" Hikari said

"wait! You spent an hour curled up with old training socks!" Izumi taking a step back

"I need a shower" Sora said smelling her self

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 hours later_

"I've been waiting Sora" said a threatening voice

"He... he... hello Rika"

"Since I am so nice I'll bruise you after the dance" Rika said cracking her knuckles

"Thanks" Sora said in a shaky sound

When Sora came out Izumi and Hikari were on the ground laughing their hearts out.

"We should get ready the dance is in 30 MINUTES!" Hikari said looking at the clock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" Takuya said answering the phone in his room

"Hello Takuya" said a voice

"Oh hello Asuka" Takuya said

"Kouji told me about the predicted attack on my base" Asuka said

"well what are you going to do about it, as a Major-"

"I know and I was thinking if you and Kouji could bring your soldiers to Gamma and train with us" she said cutting him off "cause then we would all be ready if Zeak attacked at any time"

"sure" Takuya said "me and my men will be there day after tomorrow is that alright" Takuya asked

"Yeah that would be great Kouji will be coming in 3 days" she said

"bye" Takuya hung up and then got ready for the dance

"Okay now I have to pick up Izumi and then announce that we will be going to Gamma base on Friday and that we might not come back alive. I'm such a kill joy" He said to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock Knock _

"that must be Takuya and the guys here to pick us up" Sora said excitedly

Takuya, Takato, Tie, and Davis were all wearing jeans and long sleeve shirts, Takuya had his pulled up to his elbows.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WEARING" Izumi shouted

"jeans and shirts" Tie replied annoyingly

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COME TO A DANCE" Sora yelled

"why not?" Davis asked idiotically

"cause you are supposed to wear dress suits or something like that" Hikari said trying to hold back her rage

"You wouldn't catch me dead wearing one of those things" Takuya simply said

"I second that" Takato said raising his arm

"Why are all of you boys so dull?" Rika was the first one to notice and then the rest of the girls

"Because" Takuya said sighing "we are going to Gamma base on Friday"

"And we might not come back alive" Takato said finishing Takuya's sentence

"Oh….. Well are you going to change or not!" Izumi said

"NO" the boys said together

"FINE THEN WE WON'T COME WITH YOU TO THE DANCE" the girls said at the same time

"FINE YOUR LOSS WE'LL JUST FIND SOME ONE ELSE TO GO WITH" the boys said again

"NOW! YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES!" the girls said

"NAME ONE GIRL THAT WOULDN'T WANT TO GO WITH THE MAJOR!"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"GOOD"

"GREAT"

"WE NEVER WANTED TO GO WITH YOU BOYS ANY WAY"

"WHATEVER" the guys said leaving

"WAIT" the girls said "We'll go with you" Izumi said speaking for all the girls

"HA" Davis said "what happened to the 'we never wanted to go with you boys anyway'"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP DOG BREATH!" Rika said cracking her knuckles

"Calm down Rika" Takato said

"humph" Rika pouted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Guys" Takuya announced to the soldiers at the dance "before we start the dance I have an announcement to make we are going to be leaving for Gamma on Friday so I want you guys on your best behavior is that clear" he said taking a rest "good now lets have some fun. Orchestra" The orchestra began to play

"sir" said a soldier as soon as Takuya sat with the group "Asuka wants to talk to you she is on the phone" the soldier said handing a phone to Takuya

"Hello?"

"Hello Takuya"

"yeah"

"how fast can you get here?"

"why?" Takuya asked suspiciously

"Because Zeak just sent word that he will attack on Sunday"

"well isn't that just dandy I'll be there in 1 hour"

"great and thanks"

"Alright bye" Takuya said hanging up the phone

"that was Major Asuka Kyoyama, she got word that Zeak is attacking on Sunday so we have to leave in an hour. I have to go make the announcement" and with that Takuya got up to leave

"Orchestra please stop at this time….um….how should I put this…..I need every one to get ready to leave for Gamma base in one hour we need to leave now….I am sorry" He said leaving to ball room and going to his quarters

"You heard him get ready to leave" said an elite

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is every one ready to leave?" Takuya asked the soldiers

"SIR YES SIR" they said

"I'm sorry for ruining this day but it is our duty to aid your fellow soldiers. Alright we will teleport to Gamma in three two one now!" veoom they all teleported

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on people Takuya and his men will be here any minute" Asuka said yelling at her soldiers

"their here" yelled a soldier that was on the wall

"Open the gates!" Asuka said

"wow" whispered Asuka's soldiers gazing at Takuya in his Kiser Imperial armor

"Takuya!" Asuka said running up to hug him but couldn't because of all the blades on him

"Why'd you have to where that armor I hate, I can never get near you when your in it" she said pouting

"Because I wanted to do that" he said pointing at her wide eyed soldiers

"well come on in and get settled. I already arranged dorms for all three of the bases; see each dorm has a soldier from Gamma a soldier from Zeta and one from Alpha" she said

"Alright every one go to your dorms" Takuya said

"Come on Takuya show me around Gamma" Izumi said grabbing his arm in a desperate attempt to get his attention, all the other soldiers had already went to find their dorms.

"No, come with me I want to talk about old times after all we never know whose going to survive this war" Asuka said grabbing his other arm

"he's going to come with me" Izumi said pulling him

"no he's going to come with me" said the 18 year old Asuka pulling his arm

"Takuya is mine" Izumi yelled

"He's mine" Asuka said

"but your 18"

"so your 13 but you don't hear me complaining"

"he's mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"I think I'm gonna hurl" Takuya said turning green from all the pulling

"see what you did you made him sick" Asuka said

"what you were the one pulling him so hard" Izumi said defensively

"Kouji's here!" Takuya yelled

"so what" the two girls said in unison

"now that's what I call a welcome wagon" Kouji said sarcastically

"Yeah I could use a little help here" Takuya said

"oh right, I command you to release him" he said in an overpowering voice

"Hell no" the two girls said resuming their argument

"well I tried" Kouji said shrugging

"that cracking noise you hear yeah that's my shoulders" Takuya yelped

The two girls finally let go.

"so where's the crew?" Kouji asked

"I placed all of us together" said Asuka "I also placed those new guys with us like you asked Takuya"

"what! So I'm bunking with you?" Izumi said outraged

"WHAT" Asuka yelled

"Well this day keeps getting better and better" Takuya joked "Okay… yeah I'll just shut up and let you two keep fighting"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The day of the war_

"Takuya we're all set up on the west wing and every where else" Asuka said

"Takuya all of our armies are here but what if Zeak was just bluffing what if he is going to attack Alpha or Zeta" Hikari asked

"she's got a good point Takuya" Kouji said walking up to the group of goggle heads and a bunch of girls. "I already have 300 mega tons of Ishitaru energy shields around my base I'm just worried about yours"

"Don't worry I used the INO Shielding Spell not even Zeak himself could put a scratch on it"

"THEIR HERE ZEAK'S ARMY IS HERE" shouted a soldier on the intercom

"what time is it?" Takuya asked

"It is 10:00 pm" Asuka answered sticking her tongue out at Izumi

"It's staring to rain" Tie said

"It's going to rain a lot harder, you can bet on that" Henry said

"On my mark" Takuya said this time every one was on and in the base walls they didn't dare go on the ground

"FIRE!"

"ATTACK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: how was it? Please send reviews


	7. Chapter 7

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 7

Appearance of Zeak

A/N: sorry for not updating very soon but I had to do stuff before I could update

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FIRE"

"ATTACK" Takuya yelled at the top of his lungs.

The aseracks were slaughtered by the hundreds as arrows and spears rained down upon them.

"FIRE CANNONS" shouted Asuka running up to Kouji and Takuya

"They've got wolvarians, Nazerz (A/N: I made it up they are 15 feet tall lizard-men), and armored sword trolls" said Kouji after Asuka came up to them "there is almost nothing me can do about it"

"I want to see all dragons in the back at once" Takuya said

"Alright Takuya" Asuka said softly she didn't seemed to be worried

The three of them went to the back of the base only to find that all the dragons were already landed and waiting for orders.

"we need you guys to destroy all the wolvarians" Takuya said to the 3 hundred dragons "can we count on you guys, good. Alright now off" all the dragons burst up in to the sky

"good now that the wolvarians are taken care of what are we going to do about the Nazerz and the trolls?" Takuya asked Kouji and Asuka

"we could take them out ourselves" Kouji said

"yeah but we would need one of us to give out orders to the soldiers" Takuya replied

"Kouji's good with tactics and commanding so it is only logical to make him do the commanding until we kill the Nazerz" she said looking at Takuya

"Okay" he said

"Let's go" she said grabbing Takuya's arm and pulling him towards the Nazerz

"wait" Takuya said pulling Asuka back, she almost fell over the side of the base

"thanks" Asuka said clutching her heart

"THEY'VE GOT LADDERS" a girl screamed

"What where?" Takuya said running up to her

"There near the east wing" she said firing an arrow

"WHAT IZUMI'S IN THE EAST WING" Takuya shouted and ran to the east wing

"humph, she can take care of herself! So why does he have to go!" Asuka pouted

"Izumi! Izumi!" Takuya called

"Takuya" Izumi cried running up to hug him "I was so worried about you"

"where are the ladders?" he simply asked with a serious look on his face

Izumi just pointed. Takuya ran to the closest ladder stabbed the aserack on it and knocked down the huge ladder. He kept doing this until all the ladders had fallen

"Asuka where are the Nazerz" Takuya said running up to her with Izumi right behind him

"They are still down there" she said pointing down at the ground

"If I don't come back alive Izumi you will be Major of Alpha" Takuya said looking up at the sky and back down at Izumi smiling

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" the two girls said in unison

"YOU CANT GO DOWN THERE YOU'LL GET KILLED BY DISSEAT" Asuka shouted

"So what!" Takuya shouted but yet he was calm "This is a risk I have to take for my soldiers. They have been doing all they can for me now it is time to repay them…..BYE"

Takuya jumped of the side of the base and down to the Nazerz. "Let's end this" he said ramming into 3 Nazerz with his sword but it didn't seem to have any effect. "What damn their thick skin" he said kicking one. "I need a mace!" he said running away to find one

"Takuya" a voice called form the top of the walls, Takuya looked up to find Davis with a huge chain mace

"Throw it down!" Takuya said. Davis threw down the mace

"sweet now I can kill those barbarians" Takuya said running back to them

Takuya swung his mace but one of the Nazerz caught it and crushed it. "Oh great now what do I do" Takuya said to him self. "I know"

"GODS OF FIRE, GODS OF WIND, GODS OF THUNDER, GODS EARTH, DISRTOY THOSE WHO STAD IN MY WAY, DISTROY THOSE WHO ARE CORRUPTED! FLARE OF ZAZUKA!" with each word his eyes began to glow redder and redder, his voice growing more and more deeper and monstrous.

"DIE" he said holding out his hand and shooting huge energy blasts. Each one was strong enough to rip the Nazerz to shreds.

"Good" Takuya said turning back to normal "now for those trolls" but by the time he got there they were all dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" some one screamed from the top of the base. Hearing that Takuya jumped all the way to the top of the base only to find that the Aseracks were already there taking it over. "Takuya!" some one screamed. It was Asuka and Izumi they were both surrounded by aseracks.

"Don't worry I'm coming" he said beheading 3 aseracks in the way and taking out the aseracks that were surrounding the two girls.

"thanks Takuya" they said

"Takuya" Tie yelled running up to him "35"

"576" Takuya said back smirking

"WHAT! HELL NO YOU COULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN THOSE MANY HOW! Tie asked shouting

"I went down there to take out the Nazerz and I took out some aseracks" Takuya said smiling

"where's Kouji?" Takuya asked

"there" Izumi said pointing

"Kouji how many forces are dead?" Takuya asked

"Um…well…" Kouji wouldn't answer

"WELL" Takuya shouted shaking him

"984 people are dead Takuya" Kouji said looking down

"what" Takuya said silently

"no" Asuka said silently "No Takuya not again" but it was to late, his eyes had already started glowing red.

"No what have I done" Kouji said looking at his hands

"Takuya don't do it" Tie shouted trying to grab Takuya who was floating up into the sky

"What's happening?" Henry asked coming out of no where followed Rika, Takato, Davis, Hikari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Ryo

"T… T… Takuya's going into his Kiser Rage form" Asuka said shivering

"FIRE, WATER, WIND, AND EARTH. TUNDER, ICE, STEEL, AND WOOD. SHOW US YOUR FURRY, SHOW US YOUR STRENGTH, DISTROY OUR ENEMY, GIVE ME YOUR RAGE AND YOUR POWER, GIVE ME YOUR FURRY, SHOW ME TO TRIUMPH OVER MY ENEMY! **KISER DRAGON FORM!**" Takuya yelled

"So this is his Rage form!" Davis said

"What happens now?" Hikari asked nervously

"Nothing all me can do now is hope that killing the aseracks will satisfy his rage, if not….." Asuka stopped talking at that point.

"so this is probably it huh" Tie asked Kouji just nodded

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: this was a hard chapter to write but I hoped you all liked it, please review


	8. Chapter 8

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 8

Appearance of Zeak: Part Two

A/N: hey if any one knows a good nickname for Takuya please tell me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Takuya yelled

"wow!" Henry said

"his armor" Takato said gasping "it's…. it's amazing"

"forget that look at his swords" Asuka said in aw

"Takuya!" Izumi yelled "do not forget who you are cause if you do you will end up destroying the wrong people!"

Takuya looked down at Izumi nodded and looked back at the aseracks. "Die" he merely said with a sadistic look on his face. Every one knew this was the exact opposite of what Takuya was really like.

"Oh SHIT" roared the Aserack elite "stand your ground Men"

Takuya shoot hundreds of little energy balls the size of golf balls, but they made enormous explosions.

"there is now way we will survive this sir" cried an aserack

"No you won't" Takuya said teleporting in front of the aserack "but I also want to take you out by brute force, by physical contact…….. like this" Takuya rammed his fist right through the aserack

"HOLY HELL" Tie mumbled

"fight with your sword" Kouji yelled "I want to see you fight with your sword"

"Retreat! Retreat!" The yelled the aserack elite yelled

"Like I'm gonna let you" Takuya said evilly. He teleported right behind the aserack elite and punched him so hard that the elite hit the base walls making a huge creator, hitting a few aseracks along the way.

Takuya slowly walked over to elite. "You…wi… wi…will not be spared by our master Zeak" the elite shuttered.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME!" Takuya roared punching the elite

"MASTER ZEAK!" the elite shouted

"I SAID NEVER MENTION **HIS NAME**!" Takuya's voice turned monstrous, his eyes had no pupils they were just white

"Master Zeak Please Help Me" the elite yelled PEZZUWWW

"I told you never to annoy me…. So I killed you" said a voice

Takuya turned around to find a tall 14 year old. He had long blond hair with a tint of red, and green eyes, his armor was black with a blood red mark on the front.

"Zeak" Takuya said, he was no longer in his rage form he was back to normal "what are you doing here"

"huh, oh yes I had almost forgotten where I was….. your brother was weak but you are not like that. Join me" Zeak said approaching him

"Over my dead body" Kouji yelled

"Well that can be arranged" Zeak said turning his head towards Kouji

_Wham _"No one I repeat no one threatens my friends" Takuya punched Zeak hard enough fo get him pissed

"wrong move child" Zeak said getting up

"Child he's as old as you" Davis called out

"I don't think I was talking to you so DI-" Zeak was cut off by Takuya punching him

"I'm getting tired of this so lets just finish this once and for all" Zeak said

"Fine I can take you any where any time" Takuya yelled

Zeak rushed in to get Takuya off guard. Takuya dogged Zeak's punch and blasted him from the side into a pile of rubble

"you've gotten stronger" Zeak said wiping some dust off his armor

"Too strong for you?" Takuya said with a grin

"why you little…DIE!" he said shooting a huge blast of energy

"SHARDS OF FIRE" Takuya yelled before the blast hit him

flames circled around him for a few seconds and disappeared, as did he.

"What where is he" Zeak said turning his head rapidly to find him

"Yes he's doing that move again" Sora, Mimi said together jumping up and down

"Huh what do you mean?" Hikari asked

"Well you see Takuya isn't actually invisible like you all think" Tie began

"Yeah he's just running around at great speeds that's why we can't see him" Izzy ended

"COOL" Izumi yelled

"Where is he that little tw- AHHH" Zeak said bending over and clutching his stomach

"hey look guys every one stopped fighting" Takato stated

"no duh, Sir Points Out The Obvious A Lot" Rika said annoyed

"Well look who isn't nice" Takato pouted

"Hey guys look" Ryo said pointing to the battle

"Where are you" Zeak shouted into the sky "You are making cheap hits"

"Fine if you want to fight normally, so be it" Takuya said appearing a few feet away from Zeak

"Join me Takuya" Zeak said

"NO" Takuya roared

"Listen to your brother" Zeak roared back

"You are no brother of mine" Takuya said disgustedly

"Brother!" Ryo yelled

"Takuya what does he mean" Sora and Hikari asked together

"It means Zeak is Takuya's brother" Kouji said with his arms crossed

"this isn't good Kouji the secret's going to get out" Asuka said worried

"what secret?" Davis asked

"Shut up and watch the battle, we'll tell you later" Kouji shouted

"what have they ever done for you?" Zeak yelled pointing to the base

"A LOT" Takuya roared

"Like What" Zeak yelled

"you would not understand friendship" Takuya forced his fist into Zeak's armor causing him to move 12 feet

"Fine I may not get you to join me but how about my sister" he turned to Asuka

"I would never join you" Asuka almost had tears in her eyes

"Takuya" he said tuning back to him "you may not want to join me now but you will come to me for power……… soon"

"He would never join you" Izumi said angrily

"shut it, you ignorant girl" Zeak glared

"Leave Zeak"

"Fine, aseracks come with me…. Remember Takuya you will come to me in the near future"

"I will kill you" Takuya said hauntingly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 hours after Zeak left _

"When are you going to tell us Takuya" Izumi said impatiently

"Yeah the whole group's here so spill it dude" Davis added

Takuya just looked at Kouji then Asuka and nodded. "fine I'll tell you….. after dinner" Takuya said

Dinner passed without any commotion everyone ate quietly no one said any thing.

"fine now that every one is full I'll tell you… it started a –" Takuya was cut off by Asuka

"Why don't we go into bed room… it might be more comfortable to hear something like this" (A/N: they were all in Asuka's quarters) every one raced to Asuka's bedroom and sat on Asuka's huge bed.

"wait before we start" Izumi said "if Zeak is you brother and Asuka is his sister does that mean she is your brother?"

"yes it does" Takuya said calmly

"BUT YOU AND ME WERE FIGHTING OVER TAKUYA" Izumi shouted

"that was a joke to make you jealous" Asuka said with a grin

"well that's good to know" Izumi said leaning her head on Takuya's shoulder

"get started on the telling us about your past" Davis yelled

"alright" Takuya sighed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: how did you like it, the chapter? Anyway please send reviews


	9. Chapter 9

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 9

Takuya's Past

A/N: hey! What do you think of the story so far?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"about 5 years ago me and Zeak were new recruits" Takuya started

_FLASH BACK_

"Asuka where am I supposed to go? Come on tell me we're in the same sector for crying out loud" nine year old Takuya asked

"Fine I'll tell you if you stop annoying me like that!" thirteen year old Asuka yelled

"Takuya, do you have any idea where we are supposed to go?" Kouji asked coming into the corridor "because I don't have a clue"

"well Takuya I see you've already made a friend" Asuka said with a smirk

"Yeah! And Kouji doesn't get annoyed by me like **some **people" Takuya said giving Asuka a 'I am talking about you' kind of look

"Whatever, where's your brother Takuya" Asuka said looking around

"in the bathroom" Kouji

"he's been in there for a while hasn't he" Takuya said suspiciously

"is he eating soap again?" Asuka said sighing "Takuya, Kouji please check for me"

"Zeak are you in here" Kouji asked loudly walking into the empty bathroom

"Hey over here" Zeak said waving his hand

"what's with you? You've been in here for half an hour" Takuya asked

"my foot's stuck in the sink" Zeak mumbled

"What! Why would you put your foot in the sink in the first place!" Kouji asked laughing

"look are you going to help me or not" Zeak said annoyed

"fine I'll just kick you free" Takuya said raising his leg

"NOOOOO" Zeak shouted but it was too late Takuya already kicked him free

"What you though I was going to miss… like that one time with the axe" Takuya said excitedly

"don't go there" Zeak warned

"but I was rubber" Takuya said innocently

"rubber doesn't make the nightmares go away" Zeak said gulping

"What took you so long? Never mind that lets go we are going to be late" Asuka said running

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After 5 hours_

"It's our first day here couldn't they give us a brake?" Zeak said falling on his bed in their dorm

"ha you guys got it easy all you have to do is practice your blaze punches" Tie moaned

"ha you think that's hard try having to do Element spells" Takuya said

"you have to do what" Izzy yelled

"But that's what Level 14 people do! HIGH RANKING OFFICERS DO THAT!" Tie yelled

"So, it's not very hard. Its just I'm to lazy to say all the incantations" Takuya said laying on his bed

"well that's you" Zeak said

"Oh shut up" Takuya said

"Hey you guys want to meet Major Huga?" Tie asked excitedly

"Yeah sure!" Kouji roared

"Well to bad" Tie said with a taunting grin

"Hey just cause you are 4 years older then them doesn't mean you can pick on them" Izzy said defending the three 9 year olds

"who asked you" Tie said

"well I can see why no one here like you" Takuya said defensively

"you wanna settle this right now squirt!" Tie said raising his fist

"fine this wont even be a challenge" Takuya said jumping

"SHUT UP" Izzy shouted "I know the perfect way to settle this. Let's go down to the training bay 17"

_Training Bay 17_

"alright both of you have 70 battle robots to destroy who ever destroys their group first it the strongest. Alright? Good on my mark…… GO" Izzy shouted looking at his watch

30 minutes later

"Done" Tie said turning around

"What took you so long? I was done 29 minutes ago" Takuya asked. Kouji, Izzy, Zeak, and he were playing 'go-fish'

"HOW WERE YOU DONE IN ONE MINUTE?" Tie shouted. His jaw dropped to the floor

"Simple dragon fire spell" Takuya said "Ha I win"

"humph can we go back to the dorm now" Tie complained

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_10 months later_

"Takuya, Zeak guess what!" Asuka said excitedly "I'm now the Major for Gamma Base"

"Sweet we don't have to listen to you any more" Takuya and Zeak said in unison

"Ha Ha very funny anyway you two are now elites" Asuka said smiling

"What are you serious" Zeak yelled

"This isn't one of your stupid pranks is it?" Takuya asked suspiciously

"No Takuya see is serious see" he said showing Takuya the official papers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 month later_

"Takuya we better start training now Tetsuka is going to Attack any day" Zeak yelled barging threw the door. Takuya was in the library

"What do you think I am doing" Takuya said raising his eyebrow

"reading"

"I looking for the Kiser Rage spell" Takuya said

"AHA I found it!" Takuya yelled

"I doubt I works it's a waste of time" Zeak said leaving

"says you" Takuya called back

"_Tetsuka's army is visible every one get to their stations now that is an order OH Shit Tetsuka's castle is following stations now people"_ the Intercom then turned off

"I might have a chance to try this out but I have to burn it first if it falls into the wrong hands…" Takuya said to himself

"Zeak come on hurry up" Takuya called to his brother

The two of them went outside to find every one already fighting it was only the beginning of the battle but it seemed as if it was in the middle.

"Takuya this is our chance" Zeak said looking at his brother

"What do you mean?" he asked

"We can get inside the castle and take out Tetsuka one and for all" Zeak said

"good idea lets go"

They jumped onto a near by dragon and jumped through a window in the flying castle.

"Zeak something's wrong here" Takuya said turning on the lights only to find Tetsuka sitting on a chair waiting for them.

"it's about time you brought him here Zeak" Tetsuka said in a sly voice

"Zeak what's he talking about" Takuya yelled "Answer me Zeak come on!"

"I joined him long ago Takuya this army is as much mine as it is his. Come on Takuya good never wins join us"

"I will never join you I would rather die" Takuya pulled his sword out of its sheath

"do not be stupid join us or I will be forced to kill you" Tetsuka yelled

"so be it" Takuya said charging at Zeak

both of them clashed their swords together until Zeak's sword was hit out of his hand.

"we will do this in combat" Zeak shouted punching Takuya

"You said the Kiser Rage spell is not real but watch this" Takuya yelled

"FIRE, WATER, WIND, AND EARTH. TUNDER, ICE, STEEL, AND WOOD. SHOW US YOUR FURRY, SHOW US YOUR STRENGTH, DISTROY OUR ENEMY, GIVE ME YOUR RAGE AND YOUR POWER, GIVE ME YOUR FURRY, SHOW ME TO TRIUMPH OVER MY ENEMY! **KISER DRAGON FORM!**" Takuya yelled. His armor turned blood red.

"Damn it run Zeak run" Tetsuka said drawing his sword

"Tetsuka you will die first" Takuya said teleporting behind and stabbing him

"Zeak I will hold him off for a while until you get the army and go to HQ" Tetsuka commanded

"Takuya get off him" Zeak said hitting Takuya into a wall "I am going to kill him"

"What! What are you talking about?" Tetsuka shouted

"Takuya might not kill you after I go and I don't want you interfering with my plans so I'm going to kill you myself" Zeak said with a dark grin

"No Don't" Tetsuka shouted trying to crawl away

"to bad I am going to decapitate you" and so he did

"Zeak you just killed your partner" Takuya shouted

"no he was not my partner he was just a toy that I was using he was just a part of my plan" Zeak said turning his head "Join me Takuya I can give you the power that you want"

"Never"

"Fine, I will not kill you but you will join me soon. But for now bye" Zeak said blasting Takuya out of the window

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 days after Zeak's betrayal _

"Takuya you've been promoted to Major for Alpha base" Asuka said barging into Takuya's room

"Sweet" Takuya said dully

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I cant believe that Zeak would betray us like that" Takuya said

"Get over it Takuya you are now going to have to kill him sooner or later" Asuka said " Come on lets go play a game of soccer that always cheers you up"

_END OF FLASH BACK_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: please send reviews


	10. Chapter 10

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 10

Davis you idiot!

A/N: well what did you think of the last chapter? I think I could have done better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wow so that's your past I always thought you were just a bit off" Davis insulted

"no one asked you Davis" Takuya said annoyed

"we better get back to our own bases" Kouji said

"Kouji's right it would be best to do so" Takuya said

**_why is Takuya acting like that _** Izumi thought**_ he's been like that ever since the end of the battle… he's hiding something again, what ever it is it doesn't look to good. I got to corner him by himself again._**

"what's wrong Takuya you've been acting weird ever since the end of the battle" Asuka said

"nothing….. I'm gonna go for a walk"

"I'm gonna find out what's wrong with him" Izumi said as soon as Takuya walked out of the door and then leaving herself

"Takuya wait up"

"huh…. what do you want" he asked harshly

"I want to know what's wrong with you NO LIES" Izumi said firmly

"It is not your problem" Takuya said with a scary glare

"see you would normally you would tell me everything but now you're looking at me like you want to kill me" Izumi said angrily

"what if I do" Takuya shouted

"w-wh-what" Izumi said taking a step forward

"I….I didn't mean that" Takuya said quietly

"I know that… you would never say something like that" Izumi said hugging Takuya "let's go for a walk in the forest"

"so now tell me" Izumi said as they both sat down on a bench in the forest/park thing

"I might have calmed down but I still am not going to tell you" Takuya said standing up

"who said you could get back up" Izumi yelled hitting Takuya on the back of the head

"ow"

"sit down Takuya and tell me" Izumi demanded as Takuya sat back down

"I still cant tell you" Takuya said

"why" Izumi said worried

"because I don't know what's wrong with me" Takuya said looking down at his shoes

"how can you not know what's wrong with you" Izumi asked raising her eyebrow

"I don't know" shouted angrily, a burst of fire blast out of his fists and hit the ground

"I didn't mean to make you angry" Izumi said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 hour later_

"so did you find out what's wrong with Takuya" Asuka asked as soon as Izumi came back

"no but I did get one thing accomplished" Izumi said happily

"what? You seem so happy" Asuka asked confused but Izumi just blushed

"Takuya….. um well… Takuya said… I mean I got Takuya to …. well" Izumi struggled

"Ha I knew you two would end up together" Asuka said laughing

"oh shut up"

"well did you find anything about why he's acting this way?" Asuka asked changing the subject

"no it was weird because he didn't know why he was acting like that himself I mean one minute he's laughing and the next he was shouting and fire burst out of his fists" Izumi said quietly "I'm going to do some research on it"

"research?"

"yeah something tells me that I can find out about it if I do research" Izumi said

"it's weird how that happens isn't it?" Asuka said walking over to the window and looking out of it

"he seems to be feeling better now" Izumi said also looking out the window

"I'm gonna go down there and spend some time with him" Izumi said there were a few moments of silence

"must be hard for him" Izumi said breaking the silence "knowing he has to kill his own brother… his best friend"

"great now you made it harder for me" Asuka joked

"bye" Izumi said leaving to go to Takuya

"over here pass it over here" Davis yelled to Takuya, all the guys decided to play soccer

"maybe I should wait until after their done playing soccer to talk to Takuya" Izumi said to her self sitting down and watching the guys play

"Hey Izumi" Hikari said sitting next to her

"Hey Hikari" Izumi said happily

"Asuka told me" Hikari said "can I help with anything?"

"sure I was thinking we should see if there's anything about it in the library right now" Izumi said dragging Hikari to the library

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey Asuka where's Izumi and Hikari" Takuya asked walking up to her with Davis right on his trail

"they went to the library" she answered

"what's a library?" Davis asked seriously

"WHAT! How could you send them in there its cursed and you cant deny that" Takuya shouted

"It's a library filled with books and –"

"what are books" Davis asked cutting off Asuka

"you know what I'll show you two now come on" Asuka unwillingly dragged to two idiots to the library

"Treachery how could you do this to your own brother" Takuya asked clinging onto a pole

"let go of the pole Takuya or I'll pull harder" Asuka yelled trying to pull Takuya off the pole

**_I wonder if dragons smell bad _**Davis thought to himself

"Shield your eyes Davis this will be to horrific to look at" Takuya yelled at the top of his lungs

"Takuya? What are you doing here" Izumi asked as Asuka dragged him in

"no don't please don't" Takuya said clinging on to a table

"what's with him?" Hikari asked

"do not touch the books their cursed" Takuya yelled

"Hikari tie him up I have an idea" Izumi said

"Izumi he's tied up" Hikari said

"good I have some books" Izumi said with a smirk

"NOOOOO"

"Takuya shut up. You got face your fears some day" Asuka shouted

"Talk about idiotic fears" Hikari commented

"Davis could you hand me that book over there" Izumi asked

"what the hell is a book no one will even care to explain!" Davis yelled

"THAT BLUE RECTANGEL WITH PAGES OF INFORMATION IT THAT YOU READ!" Asuka yelled

"well that's no fun" Davis pouted

"Davis just shut up and get the book" Hikari yelled

"fine here" he said giving her the book

"NOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" Takuya shouted in misery

"Shut up and read" Izumi demanded

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey Kouji do you know where Takuya is" Tie asked

"no Tie that's what I was going to ask you" Kouji said

"I hope he's okay" Sora said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"What was that" Izzy yelled

"It came from the library" Kouji said

"I think we better go check it out" Mimi said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"this is way too horrible please stop I'm begging you stop" Takuya shouted

"you've only read 3 words" Hikari said

"HEEEEELLLLPPPP" he shouted

"What do mean HELP you broke out of the stupid rope 5 minutes ago" Izumi shouted

"What the hell is going on in here" Kouji shouted breaking through the library door

"ARE THOSE BOOKS!" Tie yelled in fear

"you monsters. How could you do such a thing!" Kouji shouted

"oh boy here we go again" Asuka said rolling her eyes

"_Launching missile in T- 10 seconds, target GAMMA BASE EAST WING"_

"What! Whose the idiot who did that" Asuka yelled

"_hey guys look at me I'm on the intercom"_

"_missile launched"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

BOOM

"DAVIS YOU IDIOT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter even thought I had no idea what I was doing

Please send reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 11

Back to Alpha

A/N: yeah I know the last chapter was very pointless, after this I think I will make a RUROUNI Kenshin fanfic or maybe a shaman king one.

A/N: you think I should make Izumi Takuya's fiancé? Please send review saying yes or no

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ahhh it feels so good to be back home in my room" Izumi said falling on her bed

"may I pleases go to my room now?" Takuya asked frowning

"no"

"why not"

"because I don't want you to"

"since when is that a good reason"

"since you are scared of me"

"no I'm not"

"well we have to change that don't we" Izumi said talking a belt out of her closet

"what are you- OW! YOU JUST WHIPPED ME WITH A BELT" Takuya said rubbing his arm "some friend you are"

**_That is exactly what I don't want to be…… I want to be more_** Izumi thought putting the belt away

"do we now know who is in charge?" Izumi asked

"yes" Takuya said rudely

"What was that?"

"Yes Ma'am" He said saluting

"can I go to me room now?" Takuya asked

"why do you want to go to your room so bad? What's wrong with my room? Besides your room is messy" Izumi said

"because it is my room, my special place, my home" Takuya said following Izumi into the TV room

"and this isn't?" Izumi said turning on the TV "This is your room just as much as it is mine"

"thanks but this place does not have the special Kanabara touch"

"what's the Kanabara touch?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"it's the one where I accidentally set my food on fire" Takuya said proudly

"that's nothing to be proud of" Izumi said

"you don't have to be so mean" Takuya said hanging his head

"awww does wittle Takuya want a huggy-wuggy" Izumi said as if she was talking to a little boy

"I'm not 3" Takuya said protesting

"look do you want it or not" she said angrily with her arms out

"no"

"to bad" Izumi said hugging him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Davis!" yelled a familiar voice

"what Hikari!"

"stop avoiding me!" Hikari said running up to him

"I'm not avoiding you" Davis lied

"yes you are! And why are you?" Hikari nagged

"would you leave me alone" Davis said running out of the corridor and into a nearby closet

"Davis wait up"

"good she's gone"

"same thing happen to you too huh" said three voices, it was none other then Takuya, Takato, and Tie

"let me guess Izumi, Sora, and Rika did this to you guys" Davis said sighing

"I never thought this possible of Rika" Tie said sighing

"me either" Takuya said "I mean I can think it okay from Izumi or Hikari but not Rika or Sora"

"boy Tie your sister is whack" Davis said

"any one know a way out of this mess?" Takato asked

"nope"

"got me"

"I think I know" Takuya said

"well spill it out Takuya" Tie demanded

"well if we can make it to my room then we will be safe for a few days" Takuya said

"why not our room?" Davis asked bluntly

"are you going to trust Ryo to keep it a secret, Izzy and Henry yes but not Ryo" Takato said

"how far away from your room are we?" Tie asked

"2 buildings and 4 floors" Takuya said

"great that makes me feel a lot more confident" Davis said

"what if they catch us?" Tie asked

"we can just throw Davis at them if necessary, that would stall them for a minute or two" Takato said

"every one who doesn't agree with that plan say I" Davis demanded

_Cricket noise in the background _

"all in favor of the plan say I" Takato asked

"I"

"I"

"ha my plan wins" Takato said sticking his tong out

"is the coast clear" Takuya asked as Tie peered out the door

"yes come on" Tie said

"stick close to the wall" Takato added

"Davis what are you doing?" Takuya asked looking at him

"nothing" he said putting his hand down, he had it in the form of a gun.

They kept running trough the corridors as fast and quietly as they could stopping every once in a while to check if the coast was clear. Luckily it was Saturday and since they had just come back from the war every one was in their room sleeping or doing something non-moving related.

"OH SHIT THEY SEE US" Tie shouted the girls were but 30 feet away from them

"QUICK INTO THE BOY'S BATHROOM" Takuya yelled running into it followed by Tie, Takato, and Davis

"We could have threw Davis at them and made a run for it" Tie said panting

"yeah but this way is a lot more effective" Takato said

_Bang, Bang _

"you guys cant stay in there for ever you'll have to come out sooner or later" Sora's voice called form the other side of the door

"they're right guys" Davis said "we have to do something"

"Davis shut up and leave the thinking to the smart people" Takato said

"The window" Tie said quietly so the girls would not hear them

"we could jump out the window" Tie said

"but it doesn't open" Davis said

"he's right Tie if we brake the window the girls are bound to run in here" Takuya said

"but we have no choice, it's either that or… or…." Takato struggled

"it's okay Takato you don't have to say it none of us here what to hear it any way we're to scared" Takuya said patting him on the back

"HEY! NO ONES OUTSIDE SO-"

"so we can go in the boys bathroom with out getting caught" Hikari said ending Sora's thought

"NOW TIE" Takuya yelled

Tie broke the window and every one jumped out 1 second before the girls barged in

"they jumped out the window!" Izumi yelled

"come on we have to catch them" Sora said running out of the bathroom

"did we lose them" Davis asked

"we better take advantage of this time and RUN!" Takato yelled making every one jump

"THEY'RE DOWN ALREADY RUN!" Tie yelled

the four boys ran right through the building and into the other room. They deliberately pushed over chairs and tables and other stuff to slow down the girls from catching up to them.

"there's my room. HIT IT GUYS" Takuya yelled

Davis slammed the door, locked it and pushed one of Takuya's extra sofas up against the door.

"**YES!**" they all said falling to the ground

"god am I tiered" Tie said

"huh what's this?" Takuya said looking at a letter on the table "Oh yeah that's right I promoted Takato and Henry to secondary commanders and Izumi into a Commander"

"Oh Cool Thanks" Takato said gratefully "can I call Henry and tell him"

"Yeah go ahead but don't tell him where we are" Takuya said

"What! He's only been here for almost 2 years and he gets promoted and not me!" Tie yelled

"if he wants he can degrade any one of you" Takuya said with a smile "but not me"

"boy I hate you" Tie said pouting

"dude do you have any whip-cream?" Davis asked looking in the refrigerator

"yeah he has 3 cans" said a voice

they all slowly jerked their heads toward the direction of the door and found the girls were standing there

"boys are so stupid" Rika said with her arms crossed

"Takuya you idiot the door opens the other way" Tie yelled

"but how did they open the door it was locked" Takuya said

"you gave me a spare key to your room just incase of an emergency remember Takuya?" Izumi asked with a smirk

"Takuya you idiot" Takato said dropping his soda

"ATTACK GIRLS" Hikari yelled

"Follow Me Takato" Takuya said running into the bathroom with Takato right behind him

"that was close" Takuya said

"you goggle heads didn't lock the door" Rika said opening the door

"Takato" Takuya complained

"Hey I'm Secondary Commander I can degrade you Rika so watch it" Takato said threateningly

"you're kidding right" Rika said

"no I promoted him, so he can degrade you now" Takuya said

"What your going to degrade me from General to soldier" Rika said

"you promoted him but not me" Izumi looked like she was going cry

"What! No I promoted you too you are now Commander" Takuya said not knowing what to say

"Idiot she was planning that the whole time" Takato shouted

"So now I can degrade him right" Izumi said with a evil smirk

"yes…. wait I mean no…. no yes… no wait AHHHHHH" Takuya yelled confused

"I love it when he's confused, its so funny" Izumi said to Rika

"I love being a girl" they both said together

"wha.. wha… what are you going to do to us" Takato shuttered

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Tie and Davis yelled

"we're going to make you guys take us to a horror movie" Izumi said

"NOOOOOOOO" Takato and Takuya yelled (there had been a movie theater in the southern wing of the base for when the soldiers had free days)

"This is going to be fun" Sora said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the best" Izumi said laughing. Takuya and Izumi were already in front of their rooms and Takato and Henry were in their new rooms unluckily for Takato his room was being repainted so he had to spend the night at Rika's, Henry had offered for Takato to stay in his room but Rika forced Takato to stay in her room. In other words he would be sleeping on the sofa.

"no it wasn't that was the worst" Takuya said "I'm probably going to have nightmares for the next 19 years"

"Oh come on it wasn't scary" Izumi said

"not to you guys you just watched me, Takato, Tie, and Davis yell and scream…. especially Davis" Takuya said

Davis had gotten so scared that he screamed at an extremely high pitch that he shattered 4 lights on the roof.

"that was really funny" Izumi said

"I doubt he will be able to fall asleep tonight" Takuya said

"I bet you girls knew this was going to happen" Takuya said again

"we knew you would end up going to your room" she said "you should have seen your face during that movie it was rich"

"girls are so manically twisted" Takuya said

"Harsh but true" Izumi said with a smile "were you really that scared?"

"yeah, not that you'd care. Why you ask?" Takuya replied

"because you fought Zeak twice and lived both times, you looked death in the eye and defined it, you took on 3 armies by yourself and beat them all. And the fact that a movie scared you is not believable" Izumi said

"I don't know that's just how I am when I am with my friends as to protecting them"

"good night" Izumi said turning to her room

"good night " Takuya said doing something

"oh wait one more thing" Izumi said turning around again

"yeah?" Takuya asked

"are you really going to have a nightmare?"

"probably for the next week or so" Takuya said shrugging

"well if you do wake me up I know the perfect soup that cures nightmares " Izumi said

"will do"

"good night" they both said closing their doors

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yeah I know that was again pointless but what did you think. Please tell answer the question I asked at the top of the chapter and tell me if I should of shouldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 12

Nightmare: cunning disaster

A/N: hey only one person said that I should make Izumi Takuya's fiancé and 4 other people said I shouldn't so I won't do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Takuya shouted jumping out of his bed

"hey sleepyhead" Izumi said smiling "what's with the screaming"

"Nightmare" Takuya said

"thought so you were screaming for like 20 minutes" Izumi said

"why didn't you wake me up!" Takuya shouted

"I was bored"

"**BORED, BORED!** You almost made me wet the bed!" Takuya shouted

"stop shouting at me or else" Izumi said defensively

"or else wh- AHHHHHHH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME" Takuya shouted hitting a book out of Izumi's hands

"HaHaHa it is so funny how you are scared of books" Izumi laughed

"Whaaaaaaa" Takuya started to cry

"Awww Takuya I didn't mean to make you cry" Izumi said panicking

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and take a shower" Takuya said still closing the bathroom door

"I think I might as well make him some breakfast" Izumi said to herself as some one opened the door

"Hey Izumi look at the cute bunny we just got!" Sora said screeching

"Yeah isn't it so cute and adorable" Mimi said in a high pitch

"AHHHHHHH A BUNNNNNY!" Takuya shouted hiding behind Izumi

"Takuya what is it with you" Izumi said

"Takuya its just a bunny" Mimi said

"you don't turn into lawn gnome if you touch a bunny see I'm touching it and I'm not a gnome" Sora said sighing

"That's because you are a girl and you like flowers and daises" Takuya said

"you shouldn't believe what Tie tells you he just wants to get back at you for beating him at soccer all the time" Sora said

"Takuya look at what I have" Tie said bursting in and throwing a bagel at Takuya

"Whaaaaaaaa" Takuya cried hugging Sora

"HaHaHa" Tie laughed

"Tie your such a jerk" Mimi shouted

"why do you two stick up for him like that" Tie said still laughing

"because he thinks of us like big sisters and we think of him as a little brother" the both said in unison

"whatever" Tie said throwing another bagel at Takuya only to be knocked unconscious by Sora

"Ha servers you right" she said

"Takuya what are you doing" Mimi asked

"poking the bagel" Takuya was jabbing the bagel with a his sword

"Takuya just eat your breakfast" Izumi said sighing

Takuya sat down and ate his breakfast quietly, while Izumi, Sora, and Mimi sat down next to him and stated to talk to each other.

"-sigh- Takuya you need to stop believing everything Tie says especially about bunnies, books, and bagels" Sora said

"…"

"When are classes going to start Takuya?" Izumi asked

"…."

"Takuya"

"why don't you show yourself you've been there eavesdropping on us" Takuya said looking at the door

"Join the C.E.F or die futile" some one said in a woman's voice

"who the hell are you!" Izumi shouted at the 14 year old girl (A/N: yeah I know almost every one in here is 14 but you don't know what I have in store so just hold on ok)

"that is for me to know and master Takuya to find out so shut it Blondie" the girl roared

"why you little-"

"Izumi no" Takuya said cutting her off "stat your message archerer"

the girl nodded "they will need to leave or we will have to go some where else this is only for your ears"

"fine let us go somewhere else they might eavesdrop" Takuya said signaling her to follow him

"humph what does he think he is doing going with her. He's going to kill himself doing that" Izumi said pouting

"Izumi Takuya knows what he is doing" Mimi stated

Takuya and the 14 year old girl left the building and went to a creek at the edge of Alpha

"no one knows about this place it's my little hide out" Takuya said to the girl "what is your massage"

"let us start from the beginning my name is Kaname Lord Zeak sent me to-"

"to convince me to join the C.E.F, am I right ?" Takuya asked

"Lord Zeak wishes not to harm you or Master Asuka" Kaname said

"you have changed…" Takuya said to the long brown haired girl

"so have you" she said looking into the creek "you are more idiotic now"

"HEY"

"ignorant as ever I see" she said laughing

"yeah well last time I saw you, you were as fat as a troll" Takuya said joking

"WHAT TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE" Kaname shouted

"Hell No"

"Fine take this" she said kicking Takuya in the face

"Oww what was that for" Takuya said

"serves you right" Kaname said pouting

"you screwed idiot"

"You want another!" she said rolling up her sleeve

"No Ma'am" Takuya panicked

"good, what is your finale answer?" she asked

"for the time being I can not join Zeak" Takuya said

Kaname just nodded and turned around and teleported away leaving Takuya all alone at the creek.

"Takuya what the hell was that about" cried a familiar voice

"Asuka what are you doing here" Takuya said turning around

"what did Kaname want? Why did you not tell her to stay for a little bit? Why are you so ignorant!" Asuka asked

"Zeak sent her to try and convince me to join him" Takuya said

"what did you say?"

"I said I could not join him for the time being, she also said that Zeak did not wish to harm you or me"

"hmm well that does not answer why you are so ignorant"

"I am not ignorant"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so Asuka why are you here?" Izumi asked sitting on the sofa in Takuya's room next to him

"I just wanted to give my wittle bwother a nice visit pwus it's your birthday tomorrow"

"really I guess I forgot, either way I don't want to celebrate it I'm to old for that" Takuya asked

"aww does wittle Takuya feel wike a baby in his birthday hat" Asuka said

"sometimes I wonder who the older one is you or me, well any way who's room are you going to stay in?" Takuya said

"I wanted to stay in Izumi's room if that is okay with you, Izumi" Asuka asked her

"yeah sure Asuka you can stay with me" Izumi said happily

"thanks, so where's Sora and Mimi"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"nice going Davis" Tie said

"what! What did I do?"

"your foolishness cost me the level" Tie said

Takuya, Takato, Henry, Izzy, Davis, Tie, and Ryo were playing video games in Henry's room while Izumi, Hikari, Asuka, Mimi, Sora, and Rika were in Rika's room doing girl stuff (A/N: hey I don't know what girls do when they are together, I'm just a 13 year old guy okay)

"what are you talking about! Who was the one eating a chips during the boss battle!" Izzy yelled hitting Tie with his laptop

"you do realize that classes start again tomorrow" Takato said "and if you don't stop arguing I will make your lives like hell"

"Takato you do know that you will also have homework, and I get to be the one to give it to you isn't that great" Takuya said with a evil grin

"hey Takuya isn't it your birthday tomorrow" Ryo asked

"yeah why do you ask"

"because if it is your birthday tomorrow then why are we stating class on your birthday cant we take the day off since it is your birthday" Ryo asked politely

"nice try Ryo but I have to say no" Takuya said trying to balance a tennis racket on his chin

"But why nooooooooooooooooooooooooot" Ryo whined

"Because I do not want to let any one know it is my birthday for unstated reasons" Takuya said

"aww you are so mean"

"That is what I would expect a girl to say Ryo" Tie teased

"oh shut it Tie, I wasn't the one who got senselessly beaten up by Sora" Ryo said

"Yeah at lest I am not afraid of books like some people" Tie said looking at Takuya

"that's it Tie 4782 pushups, sit-ups, and laps around Alpha right now! Oh and then I want you to pet a rabid squirrel" Takuya shouted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Takuya's Birthday (Next day)_

"Takuya" Izumi said softly entering Takuya's room only to find it completely turned over the sofas were flipped over, the tables were either broken against the wall or had something smashed through them, the few plants that Takuya had were all completely uprooted, basically it looked like there was a battle here.

"what the Hell happened here" Izumi shouted running into Takuya's bedroom followed by a worried Asuka and the others

"TAKUYA" they all yelled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well what did you think? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 13

Nightmare: cunning disaster part2

A/N: hey how did you like the last chapter? Sorry I did not update sooner but I had school and stuffs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TAKUYA" they all yelled

They had found Takuya in his bedroom, it was clear that there had been a battle of some sort. The bed was utterly ripped apart, the roof had a huge hole in it. Takuya had his head and chest out of window and damn was he bloody!

"Takuya!"

"Dude what happened"

"is he alive"

"well no duh if he wasn't he wouldn't be breathing idiot"

"shut up and take him to medical wing!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_7 days later _

"has Takuya recovered at all?" Sora asked

"yeah he's ready to go back to his room he has a few cuts on him still but he'll be okay they aren't that big" Asuka said

"did he tell you what happened to him?" Mimi asked

"nope he's still to weak to go through that he needs to sleep a little more" Izumi said

"maybe we should wake him up he's been asleep for almost 7 days straight" Tai said sipping his coke (damn I have been spelling his name wrong) "I want to know if he still has my cd"

"do you have any consideration for anyone other then yourself " Rika asked while Kari kicked her brother

"although he may be right about the waking Takuya up part" Ryo said

"fine lets go wake him up" Izumi said signaling the others to fallow him

they walked into the room…. but….. where was Takuya

"Takuya! Where's Takuya"

"look the windows broken"

"he wouldn't! would he?"

"where would he go with out telling us"

"quick alert the whole base Takuya couldn't have gone far"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C.E.F Headquarters_

"OPEN THE GATES ZEAK! IT'S ME TAKUYA"

"WAIT WILL YOU HAVE SOME PA – STOP RINGING THE BELL I'M COMING ALREADY GEZZ"

"OPEN THE DOOR! I'M FREEZING ALREADY! IT'S SO COLD DID YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR HQ SOMEWHERE THIS COLD?"

"I TOLD YOU TO COME WITH WARM CLOTHING! IT'S NOT MY FALT IF YOU'RE STUPID ENOUGH TO WEAR SHORTS SOMEWHERE IT SNOWS 24/7!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUGE THIS PLACE IS?"

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOME SOLDEIRS THAT OPEN GATES? AND WHY DID YOU GET GATES THIS BIG I CANT CLIB THAT!"

_Boom_

"there happy I opened the gates" Zeak said "HaHaHa idiot your frozen solid"

"Gee really I didn't know that thanks for telling me though" Takuya said sarcastically

"ha-ha-ha very funny" Zeak said "come on in or do you want to stay there and freeze to death"

"I would love to come in but there is one tiny problem" Takuya said "I CANT MOVE"

"here" Zeak said shooting fire out of his fist melting Takuya "how's that"

"ahhh I can move again" Takuya said rotating his shoulder

"you hungry?" Zeak asked

"yeah how did you know"

"your stomach you can hear it from miles away it's like a lion roar" Zeak said

"oh hey Kaname how you been" Takuya said as she walked up to the two boys

"better, you?"

"well lets see I was frozen for 2 hours and then I got burned and now I'm hungry….. what'd you think?" Takuya asked

"just as enthusiastic as ever I see" Kaname said giggling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at Alpha_

"aw 4 hours and no sign of Takuya any where in the base" Izumi said

"I wonder what happened to Takuya, I mean first the destroyed room and now this" Sora said

"yeah well lets just hope he didn't go to Zeak" Asuka said

"oh come on do honestly think he would actually go to Zeak" Sora said

"hey you have to come see this we got a message from Zeak and…… and ….." Mimi struggled, she had just run up to the group

"what! What is it!" Tai said

"come on you have to see it now" Mimi said making every one follow her to the main computer programming room and played a message

"**well, well, well are you weaklings wondering where Takuya is? Cause he is right here in my HQ" **it was Zeak's voice

"**I know what you're thinking you think I kidnapped him but you are wrong HA he came here voluntarily came here and – Gahhh What the hell are you doing Takuya Get off me"**

"**No Get those thing away from me now!" **

"**HAHAHA YOU REALLY ARE AFRAIED OF BAGELS, BOOKS, AND BUNNIES! HAHAHA" Kaname said **

"**would you two stop I'm trying to leave a message at your stupid alpha base for your little friends so they don't get worried" Zeak said **

"**COOL HEY GUYS I'm AT ZEAK'S PLACE DON'T BOTHER COMING HERE BECA- OWWWWWWW What'd you do that for" Takuya complained**

"**IDIOT YOU TWO MADE ME RUN OUT OF TIME! I'M GONNA RING YOUR NECKS AND THEN KICK YOU'RE A-" **

the message ended leaving the others with jaws touching the ground.

"I'm gonna strangle that Idiot" Asuka said

"He better hope he doesn't ever see me again" Izumi stated

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zeak's HQ_

"They're probably laughing their heads off by now" Zeak mumbled

"Oh come on Zeak it wasn't that bad was it" Takuya said "just watch the movie"

"yeah stop complaining and watch the movie, besides it's been a long time since we have seen Takuya" Kaname said getting up and sitting right next to Takuya

"can I please have some breathing space your head is right on my shoulder" Takuya complained

"Deal with it! Besides I'm to tiered to get up" Kaname said

"I wonder if we have any string cheese" Zeak said

"where did that come form"

"I'm hungry"

"What time is it?" Kaname asked

"1:46 am" Zeak said looking at the clock

"Alright Takuya time to get down to business" Kaname said

"after the movie"

"WHAT! I WOULD BE ASLEEP BY THEN!" Kaname shouted

"I'll wake you up if you want" Takuya said

"-humph- fine whatever" she said lying her head on his shoulder again

"Hey Takuya why do always talk like that when you fight?" Zeak asked

"huh what'd you mean" Takuya asked back

"when ever you get serious you talk weird" Zeak said

"I don't understand" Kaname said

"yeah Zeak what are you talking about" Takuya said

"see when ever you're serious you always say 'if necessary' or 'if needed' and you never use conjunctions like don't, won't, or can't" (A/N: I forgot what they are called okay so don't complain)

"do I talk like that?" Takuya asked

"yeah" Zeak answered

"I never noticed" Takuya said shrugging

"can we rewind the movie we missed like 30 minutes of it" Kaname whined

"man, you're just like Davis" Takuya said picking up the remote and rewinding the movie

"what is it with girls and chick-flicks" Zeak said shaking his head in disapproval

"oh shut up" Kaname said throwing the remote at him

"oww! Thanks a lot" Zeak said sarcastically

"you are welcome" Kaname said "but if you want more just tell me"

**_one day I am going to strangle that girl and then clone her and then run her off a cliff and then I'm never going to talk to her again, Yeah that would be the day _**Zeak thought

"Hey where's Ray?" Takuya asked

"oh I took him to the dragon sector, he's probably playing with the other dragons they are all so playful" Asuka said "great now I have to rewind the movie again"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yeah I know it had almost nothing to do with the chapter title but I was just trying to get you guys worked up on what happened in Takuya's room.

A/N: you guys probably want to kill me for the whole Kaname thing don't you….. Please send reviews


	14. Chapter 14

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 14

Nightmare: cunning disaster part 3

A/N: hey sorry I haven't been updating sooner but I've been getting so much homework

Any way here's the new chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen" Zeak complained

"tell me about it" Takuya said sighing

"so Takuya why did you finally decide to join me" Zeak said

"don't act stupid" Takuya said

"fine but what happened that night has still got me shivering" Zeak said looking up at the ceiling

"yeah well you should have seen what happened after you got knocked out" Takuya replied "it was like being in one of my nightmares"

"what did happen after I was knocked unconscious" Zeak asked

"I will show you when the time is right" Takuya said in a mystical voice "but for now all we know is that we must get stronger"

"those people that we fought they said that they were but mere soldiers"

"we were senselessly beaten by them"

"we must get our strength to a level unknown to this world" Zeak said "and the only way we can do this is by-"

"by training in the lands of HELL in other words the good side will not get me any stronger" Takuya said cutting him of

_the next morning _

"WHAT YOU TOLD HIM EVERY THING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAKE ME"

"I said I was sorry"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"Zeak help me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alpha ba_se

"do you guys really think he left for good" Izumi asked

"well no duh he betrayed us, Zeak was right after all Takuya does belong on his side not ours" Tai said

"gee Tai that makes me feel loads better" Sora said sarcastically

"I hope not cause if he did…. he could destroy the whole place himself" Mimi said

"aww this sucks why is it always us" Takato whined

"Shut up goggle head, I think we should give Takuya a little visit" Rika said

"I think Rika's right we need to go to Takuya" Izumi said

"we need to train if we are going to get him cause he will not come with out a fight" Asuka said

"Don't under estimate him" Henry said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C.E.F_

"well when are you two leaving?" Kaname asked

"in 2 weeks we must gather enough elemental energy to open a dimensional warp leading precisely to Hell" Takuya said

"………. well that sound easy" Kaname said

"let's just hope that your stupid Alpha Base will not try to interfere our plans" Zeak said

"I have told you time and again that I have no further connection to Alpha Base" Takuya said

"would you stop talking like that" Zeak shouted

"why he sounds smart when he talks like that" Kaname said

"I find it creepy" Zeak replied

"hmm" Takuya mumbled

"calm down Takuya we will find him" Kaname said hugging him

"The one thing we know about him is his name that will not get us very far" Takuya said

"I highly doubt that there are a lot of people called Satsuya" Kaname said (HA HA FINALY AFTER MONTHS OF SERCHING I FOUND A NAME)

"you do not understand the complication of problem such as this" said Takuya

"this stupid fly won't die" Zeak complained swinging his arm around

Takuya simply closed his eyes and sat up straight. "what are you doing" Kaname asked

"quite please" Takuya said with his eyes closed "as I thought….. THAT IS NO FLY"

"what are you talking about" Zeak said

"THAT IS A SPY FOR ALPHA" Takuya said quickly grabbing the fly between his fingers and talking to it "YOU HAVE HEARD OUR CONVERSATION HAVE YOU NOT…. I THOUGHT SO, DO NOT INTERFER WITH OUR PLANS BECAUSE I WILL NOT HOLD BACK I WILL ATTACK YOU AT FULL POWER!... BYE"

"IS THAT HOW YOUR BASE FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR PLANS?" Zeak shouted

"I will leave that unanswered" Takuya replied while Kaname sweat dropped

"do you really think that they will listen to your warning" Zeak said

"no I do not but they surly will hesitate and we will have the upper hand because I know their plans, their weaknesses, I taught them I will know each and one of their moves" Takuya said

"I think we will need to rest before we start channeling our energy" Zeak said

"yes let us go and sleep" Takuya said nodding

"good night" Kaname said kissing Takuya on the cheek "I think I'll go to sleep as well"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alpha base_

"what now we need a plan to get to them even if we cant stop them we will at least know why they are going to Hell on purpose" Sora said

"Humph" Izumi snorted loudly

"what's with you" Mimi asked

"That screwed good-for-nothing show off! Who does she think she is any way! Hugging Takuya like that! If I ever see her I'll step on her throat" Izumi screamed in a jealousy prone rage

"well do I sense envy from you Izumi, you seem to have suddenly protective of Takuya" Asuka said slyly

"protective! Over that two-timing no-good traitor! When pigs fly!" Izumi said stomping her foot stubbornly

"Yeah right" Sora said "you're just jealous of Kaname that's all just admit it"

"if you girls don't mind we might want TO GET BACK ON TOPIC!" Tai shouted

"this isn't good Takuya taught us all… he will know our weaknesses and all that crap" Ryo said

"he didn't teach me……. I taught him" Asuka said

"well let's get planning" Tai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C.E.F HQ- after 2 weeks _

"so you guys are leaving today huh" Kaname asked sadly

"yes" Takuya said simply "the portal is ready if Zeak would just HURRY UP we would leave"

"alright I'm ready lets go" Zeak said

"took you long enough" Takuya complained

"oh shut up lets go" Zeak said

"how long are you going to be gone?" Kaname asked

"don't know" said Takuya

"Alpha base's army has been spotted northeast of the look out tower" yelled a soldier as she ran up to the 3 fourteen year olds

"I knew it! Told you! Told you!" Zeak bragged

"Launch the army, buy enough time to let us go through the portal" Takuya said

"you guys better go before the portal closes" Kaname shouted

"Come on lets go" Zeak shouted

both brothers ran out side to the portal but who was waiting there was a shock to both of them…. Asuka, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Davis, Hikari, Takato, Rika, and Izumi were all waiting for the two to come out side

"step aside or die" Takuya said with a look of imperial rage

"why did you join him" Takato shouted

"I said STEP ASIDE" Takuya shouted

"Takuya! What are you hiding from us!" Asuka shouted

"do NOT make me kill you " Takuya shouted

"at least tell us why you joined him" Davis demanded

"Takuya does not need to tell you any thing if he does not want to" Zeak said

"spill it goggle-neck (A/N: remember he has his goggles around his neck not his head)

"like I said if he doesn't want to he doesn't have to" Zeak said

"SHUT UP Zeak" Tai shouted

"Takuya we're your friends we care about you" Izumi said

"yeah and what about me I'm his brother who can care more for him then his own brother" Zeak asked

"Be quite Zeak we aren't talking to you" Sora said

"ENOUGH! IF YOU DO NOT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Takuya shouted

"WINDS OF ZABU"

_**BOOM!**_

"Takuya! Zeak! Go now I'll hold them off" Kaname yelled after her attack

"Thank you Kaname" Takuya said quickly hugging her and running into the portal with Zeak

"TAKUYA" Izumi yelled as the portals closed behind the two boys

"KANAME!" Asuka shouted

"retreat while you still have the chance" she said warningly

"yeah right we can win and take over your HQ easy it's just you not even Zeak is here to help you now" Tai said

"yeah well Takuya taught me every thing he knows every thing" she said

"it's only wise we go back to our base" Takato said "she is to strong for us"

"fine but we will be back" Izumi said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 years later_

"EEEEKKKKKKK! It's so good to see you two again!" Kaname screeched as the two former 14 year olds stepped out of the portal


	15. Chapter 15

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 15

Double Devil: Return From Hell

A/N: hey how did you like the last chapter? Well read this one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 years later_

"EEEEKKKKKKK! It's so good to see you two again!" Kaname screeched as the two former 14 year olds stepped out of the portal

"the same shall be said by me" said a long haired teen

"Okay which of you is Takuya and which is Zeak" asked the now taller Kaname

"let's see if you can tell" said a teen with shorter hair

"your Zeak" Kaname said pointing to the shorter haired teen

"and I am Takuya" said the extremely long haired teen (A/N: think of Sephiroth's hair from Final Fantasy)

"you need to cut your hair" Kaname said hugging him

"hey what about me I want a hug" Zeak said

"screw you"

"you two need to take a shower" Kaname said letting go of Takuya

"we need not waste our time, we must attack at once" Takuya said

"AFTER YOU TAKE A BATH" Kaname shouted

"fine" Takuya said whining

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alpha base _

"COME ON SOLDIERS IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT" shouted a blond haired girl

"Come on Izumi cant you go easy on us" Tai whined

"NO I WANT TAKE OVER C.E.F BY THE TIME TAKUYA COMES BACK" Izumi yelled

"please Izumi we don't even know when Takuya is coming back, heck we don't even know if he will come back" Takato pleaded

"yeah Izumi this is just to much for us" said a commander

"FINE! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY SOLDIERS… GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AND REST" Izumi shouted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_back with Takuya _

"Can we attack them now" Takuya asked drawing his sakabatou out of its sheath

"after I cut your hair" Kaname said

"HELL NO!" Takuya shouted

"calm down brother she was just joking" Zeak said

"yeah well it wasn't funny…… can we please attack now" Takuya asked

"why do you want to attack them so much" Kaname said

"three reasons, first I want to test out my new strength, seconded we can not afford to waste time, and three it will be fun" Takuya said

"fine with me, I'll just gather our soldiers" Kaname said

"wait, brother do you mind if we bring our weakest squad….. I wish to aid your battle" Zeak asked

"do as you wish my brother" Takuya said

"why do you two talk like that" Kaname said but Takuya just smiled

"let us go and launch the attack" Takuya said pushing Kaname

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zeta base_

"Major Minamoto Sir there are aseracks headed towards the base" said a man

"get the whole base alert and in position" Koji said

"yes sir" said the man as he went to make the announcement in the intercom

_back with Takuya_

"are you sure about this we only have 20 people and they are the worst we have! No offence guys" Kaname said to the aseracks

"none taken" they said

"they are all that we need" Takuya said

"we are here brother and look they are all ready to attack" Zeak said

"Takuya! Why are you with them?" Koji asked

"do you think this necessary for but 20 people" Takuya said with a smirk

"DO YOU THINK I CARE" Koji said "ATTACK!"

"Foolish move" Zeak and Takuya said together

Zeak drew his sword and instantly 10 people died "h-how- how did you do that" Koji said panicking

"well what did you expect from us" Zeak said

"those Archerers are becoming a little annoying do you not think so brother" Takuya said

"yes I do…. I will quite them with your permission brother" Zeak said running up to the Archerers on the base wall and destroying them all

"how did you learn to teleport" Koji said scared

"it is not teleportation it is speed" Takuya said "care to observer my other talents"

Takuya quickly drew his sword and 30 people fell to the ground. Takuya dashed to the base wall and **BOOOOOMMMM **he blew down the wall with but one slash

"this base will also come down as the did the wall" Zeak said jumping down to the ground next to Takuya and Koji

"your ignorance caused you to attack…. such a foolish move to commit especially against the King of Hell" Takuya said slashing again and this time he brought down almost all of the base

"this will hurt you more then us" Zeak said with a smirk as Takuya floated up high in the sky and launched a huge attack destroying all of Zeta

"Takuya" Kaname said

"I regret nothing" Takuya said walking away

"why did you destroy them?" Kaname asked

"you know not of the true intentions of E.D.F" Takuya said "this is but a fraction of what they truly deserve"

"let us go directly to Gamma it is our next target" Zeak said

"what! Why ! Asuka's your sister" Kaname asked

"I care not of that" Takuya said

"she will have but one chance to join us or she will perish" Zeak said

**_These guys have changed a lot I better watch what I do or I could get killed_** Kaname thought cautiously

"do not worry we will not harm you…. It would be to dangerous" Takuya said, it was as if he had read her mind "you know all of our plans so it would be too much of a risk"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gamma base_

"Major there are 20 aseracks and 3 others with them they are out side" reported a soldier

"why are they here" asked Asuka

"they hold a message" replied the soldier

"fine bring them in" Asuka said

xxxxxxxx

"TAKUYA" Asuka shouted and ran up to hug him

"I am not here to socialize" he said dogging her "you have but one more chance to join us….. what is you choice?"

"what are you talking about you cant be serious can you?" Asuka said

"Yes or no what is your answer sister" Zeak said furiously

"no"

"then we have no choice but to destroy you and the entire E.D.F" Takuya said with a maniacal laugh

"I am afraid I can't let you do that Takuya" Asuka said as 200,000 soldiers sounded them

"we will se about that sister" Takuya with a scary look in his eye

"shall we brother" Zeak asked

"let us have some fun" Takuya said drawing his swords

"DIE!" shouted both of them as the obliterated each and every soldier

"you made the wrong choice sister now you will have to pay the price" Takuya said blowing a hole through the roof "NOW DIE!" Takuya lunched a huge blast at the building as soon as Zeak left it

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: hey did you like this chap I know it was not what you expected at all was is…. Well any way please review


	16. Chapter 16

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 16

The Nightmare begins

A/N: sorry it took so long to update but I have so much homework it's not even funny It took me 4 hours to do it yesterday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BOOOOM**

"I gave you a choice but you picked the wrong one and look where it got you……… rest in peace" Takuya said unemotionally

"You think she would die that easily Takuya!" shouted a voice as the smoke cleared

"so you absorbed the energy did you Ryo" Takuya said as he saw Ryo with his hands out

"surprised you didn't we" Tai said standing next to Ryo

"no"

"SAY WHAT" Ryo shouted

"Izumi must not have taught you how to use the absorption technique properly other wise you would have shot it right back at me" Takuya said

"why would I do that" Ryo asked

"because Takuya's energy is to strong for a weakling for you to hold" Zeak said

"so"

"RYO RELESE THAT ENERGY NOW" Izumi shouted running in with the others

"too late Ryo……… DIE" Takuya shouted

"AHH….ah…. ah what's happening to me" Ryo said clutching his heart and falling to the ground

"energy is to weak to comprehend my power…… so it destroys you from the inside instead of from the outside…… so die" Takuya said with a smirk

**BOOM**

A soldier body burst through the wall followed by an angry Kaname

"Sorry ma'ma I could not stop her" he said

"Kaname go back to Headquarters" Zeak said

"ok" Kaname replied and left

"Ryo! RYO! RYOOOOO!"

"He's dead" Takuya said "the fool"

"shall we finish the business we had here brother?" Zeak asked

"of course" Takuya said "Asuka we will give you one more chance join us or die"

"She wont join you" Sora shouted

"We wont let you kill her either" Mimi shouted

"how small" Takuya said in a soft voice

"Bother shall we let Ray have some fun?" Zeak asked

"yes I would like to watch his new power" Takuya said "RAY"

out of no where a gust of fire blew and formed in to a dragon, it was huge and it looked red almost as if it was on fire

"Ray I believe you know what to do" Takuya said looking down at Asuka

the dragon just nodded and flew down and grabbed Asuka in an instant

"If you wish to save her slay my beast" Takuya said smirking while Zeak just laughed

"That'll be easy" Tai said

"let us see if you can handle my beast" Takuya said

Izumi jumped up and kicked the dragon, or so she thought. The dragon moved before taking the blow and struck with its tail smashing Izumi into the ground.

"Takuya what is wrong with yo-"

but Takuya cut her off by swooping down and punching her deeper into the ground making the crater 3 times as big as it formerly was.

"Hey what's the big idea you said we needed to kill your dragon" Takato shouted

"yes but I never said that I would not interfere" Takuya said jumping up and landing a kick on Izumi and pushing her even deeper into the ground

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Izzy shouted and scoring a blow on Takuya

but Takuya didn't even flinch he just stood in place and kneed Izzy in the stomach knocking him back a few feet

"weak weak weak….. your all weak" Takuya said shaking his head

"TAKE THIS" Izumi screamed trying to kick him

it would have been a good hit if Takuya hadn't turned around and garbed her foot flung her against the wall.

Takuya turned around and said "you are all weak if this is the best you can do then I might as well kill her now"

"did you forget how to count! There is still 8 of us left" Henry shouted and charged towards him

"you are so easy to predict" Takuya said stopping Henry's punch with two fingers

"ho- how did you block that" Henry stuttered

Takuya just smirked and kicked him right under his shoulder, breaking his arm. And then charged at the others.

"n-no" Tai whispered to himself

"what's wrong Tai you were just bursting with confidence a minute ago" Takuya was already behind him

"of course I cant expect much from you" Takuya said slamming his fist into Tai's back knocking him unconscious

"well are you going to attack or shall I" Takuya asked

"fine I will attack" Takuya said putting his hand together to make the horse sign "knock out"

every one else who was left fell to the ground "Zeak go back to headquarters" Takuya said

"and you" Zeak asked

"there is something I must do first" Takuya said "Oh wait I almost forgot about you dear Asuka….. tell me do you like fire?... no good, good….. Ray do it"

Asuka burst into flames right in the dragon's claws "Zeak go" Takuya said

Zeak just nodded and left the remains of the base

Takuya walked up to Izumi, she was on the ground and beat up "fight me" Takuya said healing her

"no I wont fight you" she said

"you have no choice" Takuya said

"I will not fight" Izumi said

"fine then I will just have to kill the others" Takuya said turning around

he drew out his sword, but he was knocked down by Izumi "good you decided to fight" Takuya said with a smirk "prepare yourself"

Izumi charged at him and threw a punch but missed, Takuya took this chance and elbowed her and grabbed her fist before she flew back, then slammed her against the wall. Izumi jumped back as soon as Takuya let go of her and tried to kick him. She was too slow for Takuya he had fell to the ground then he tripped her and then rammed his fist into her stomach before she had made it to the ground.

"this fight is over" Takuya said looking at her in pity "get stronger "

he gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in a burst of fire.

Izumi just rubbed her cheek in surprise

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well how did you like the chap yea it was a bit short but I have school and homework

please review


	17. Chapter 17

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 17

Destruction of Alpha

A/N: sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot of things going on like homework and what not …. Well any way here is the new chap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm hungry" Takuya said to himself as he ran "I can not let my hunger take control of me….. although a burger would be good right about now"

"Takuya-sama I am afraid I can not let you carry on with your task" said a voice

"long time no see Waya-san" Takuya said with a smirk (I'm gonna start putting chan, kun, or san at the end of names cause Takuya-san sounds better then Takuya)

"what is it you are trying to do Takuya-sama" Waya asked

"everything in this world exists for a purpose Waya-san" Takuya said "once that purpose has been fulfilled there is no reason for the existence of the item just like the E.D.F"

"so you are planning to destroy the E.D.F just as I have been told…. so it is also a fact that you have been training in hell" Waya asked

"yes that is true" Takuya said

"but, Takuya-samma if you have trained in hell then you-"

"That is right Waya-san I did not expect you to know that I am afraid that I can not allow you to live now that I know you have knowledge of this" Takuya said

"WHO ARE YOU- NO WHAT ARE YOU-------- AHAHHHHHHHHHKHHHKHH"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Izumi-chan you finally woke up" Mimi said

"Mimi-san? Where am" Izumi asked sitting up

"the hospital in Zenbuki" Sora said

"the city hidden by fire?" Izumi asked "why aren't we at Alpha"

"Alpha has been destroyed" Sora said

"Did Takuya?"

"no by the time Takuya-san got there the base was half destroyed, he actually tried fighting with the base but in the end he destroyed it" Mimi replied

"who else would try to destroy Alpha?" Izumi asked

"we don't have a clue but we found a extremely injured imperial guard a few miles away from the northwest side of the base but the attack was from the southeast" Sora said

"where is he?" Izumi asked

"right across the hall I think he woke up but his injuries are weird" Mimi said

"let me see him" Izumi said opening the door only to find the hall was surrounded by soldiers and local law enforcers and loads of detectives

"what's going on" Sora asked

"Izumi-kun this is very bad the only clue we had has been killed" Rika said coming up to them

"you mean the imperial guard is dead!" Sora shouted

"yes it looks as though some one came in and assassinated him" Rika said

"this ends here" Izumi shouted "Why is the UNION not doing any thing!"

"How are we supposed to know it's not like we can recruit all of our forces and attack Takuya" Sora shouted

"Sora-kun you're a genius even if our 3 major bases got destroyed we still got the smaller ones, and I bet that combined the smaller ones have more then the major bases together" Izumi shouted

"yea I don't mean to burst your bubble but even if we did do so it wouldn't be enough to even put a scratch on Takuya-samma" Rika said sighing

"not necessarily Rika if we had a well devised plan then we may stand more of a chance then we would by just using brute force" Takato said rubbing his chin

"well then we need a plan!" shouted Tai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takuya-samma!!!!" yelled Kaname as she ran up to Takuya

"Ohio guzimass (good morning in Japanese I know I said it right but I might of spelled it wrong) Kaname-san" Takuya replied

"Takuya-samma we a definite lock on Orochimaru's hide-out" (I changed it from Satsuya to Orochimaru, it sounds more scary)

"Arigato guzimassta (thank you very much) Kaname-san" Takuya said happily (remember I might be spelling them wrong)

"Nii-san did you hear?!" asked Zeak as he caught up to Takuya (does Nii-san have one I or two if any one knows please tell me)

"do you know the coordinates I want to go say hi" Takuya said with a smirk

"shall we"

"yes let us take our leave"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Orochimaru's place_

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!**

"what the hell was that" shouted a soldier "GAHHHHHHHHH"

"you are all small" Takuya said harshly

"FIRE BULET" Takuya shouted after doing a hand sign sequence and ending on the tiger

he shot out two tennis ball size fire balls one hit a soldier on the left part of his face causing him to fall of the air bridge, another hit a soldier who was running up to Takuya on her leg making her to fall and accidentally throw a kunai that struck another soldier in the head and killing him

"so Orochimaru's soldiers are shinobi that is very clever" Zeak said

"yea why did we not think of that" Takuya said

"now where is Orochimaru?" Takuya asked

"like we would tell you" shouted a soldier and then throwing 5 shuriken

Takuya drew out a kunai and blocked them and then throwing it accurately enough to distract the shinobi and then teleporting behind him and taking out the shinobi

The other shinobi that were around him tried to attack all at once but Takuya formed a some sort of weird red ball of energy in his hand and slamming it into one of the shinobi

The red ball exploded sending the shinobi flying right into a wall and making a crater 5 times the size of the shinobi

"blood, blood, let me kill you, I need more blood" Takuya said in a murderously insane voice

"he's going to do it you all are dead" Zeak said with a smirk "you cant stop him in his demon exile, I don't know what Orochimaru's demon is but it cant be stronger then Nii-san, cause Nii-san's demon is Yoshitsugu!!!!!"

"GAHGAHGHAHHAHHGAGHHHHHH"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Izumi-samma I have a plan" Henry shouted coming up to her

"well what is it ?" Izumi asked

"come I have a model made" Henry pulled her into a room and showed her the model

"Henry that's brilliant" Izumi said

"arigato Izumi-samma but for the plan to work we need the best Kumorikuchikukan that we can find" Henry said

"don't we have one in the northern base?" Izumi said "but why do we need a Kumorikuchikukan?"

"because Takuya-samma is a Kaenhakaisha and a Kumorikuchikukan is it's natural enemy it is the only thing that could distract him for enough time for us to infiltrate"

"Yes!!!!!!!! Tell every one to get ready for the plan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izumi shouted happily


	18. Chapter 18

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 18

Confrontation of the demon

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but you wouldn't believe the amounts of homework I had…. I had so much it wasn't even funny, I had to memorize the preamble for the declaration of independence then I had to copy and describe all 27 amendments and then I had 3 projects all at the same time, all due on the same day…. By the way I didn't very much time either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"is every one getting ready for the plan are they training" Izumi asked Sora as she was giving Izumi a report.

"yes Izumi-san every ones getting ready" Sora said, she sounded very annoyed.

"what about that Kumorikuchkukan….ahhh…….ahhh what's his name"

"Takeshi Moshimoto is his name" Sora said annoyed

"well how's he doing?" Izumi asked

"not very well at the rate he's going he wont last a minute against Takuya at his current state" Sora said disappointed

"we can't push him, he must go at a steady pace" said Henry walking up to them

"but we can be serious with him….he's our only chance" Izumi said

"how close is he to Takuya any way?" Izumi asked

"very far away he is just half of what Takuya was when you first met him" Henry answered

"does he know any very good affective moves?" Izumi asked

"no not yet"

"I'll try to train him my self….. see if that helps at all" Izumi said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so I hear that Izumi-kun in training a Kumorikuchkukan to fight me" Takuya said

"yea she is…. but its not like you can't take on that ignorant weakling nii-san" Zeak said

"yea well we can't take any chances because a Kumorikuchkukan is a Kaenhakaisha natural opposite" Kaname said

"Kaname-kun is right Zeak we will not take any chances" Takuya said

"why do you always side with her on every thing" Zeak said stubbornly

"what are you taking about" Kaname said

"yeah what are you talking about, I almost never side with her" Takuya said

"yeah you do almost every day" said Zeak very stubbornly

"now unless you shut up and stop acting like a baby I will kill you just like Asuka" Takuya said

"F YOU TO HELL"

"HAH I'V ALREADY BEEN THERE"

"DAMN YOU" Zeak shouted stomping away

"you sure have a way with words" Kaname said sarcastically

"ha ha ha very funny"

"yeah I know" Kaname said

"well I guess I pass my time by destroying all hopes and dreams of those weak little insects that are trying to destroy me or at least trying" Takuya said

"well you can't just go bursting in on their base they'll be ready since they trying to infiltrate" Kaname said

"fine I'll just go out and burn down a city just for the fun of it" and with that Takuya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"this seems like a good peaceful city, I'm glad we chose this place for our vacation" said a man

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

"wrong this **_was _**a peaceful place but not any more" Takuya smirked then stabbed the old man

"DADDYYYY" screamed a little boy of 12 years

"don't waste time worrying about little incidents like this get strong and triumph over the weak, in this planet they only use you until they need and when you become a threat they try to dispose of you…. so don't waste your time on such meaningless emotions" Takuya said disapprovingly of the little boy

"I'm gonna kill you DUMB ASS" shouted the boy and lunging at Takuya

"what a pity you could have grown as strong as me if you had not clung on to those emotions of yours but if it is your wish to die then I will annihilate you"

Takuya thrust his fist into the little boy's stomach and out his back

"do you have any more people in this room of yours waiting to lung at me like you did?" "no…. good……. I'll just destroy the rest of this meaningless hotel" Takuya said

"KAENKEN" Takuya formed a reddish black ball of energy in his hand and then released it, it destroyed the whole 30 floor hotel

"THIS IS THE ARMY FOR THIS CITY AND WE DEMAND THAT YOU SURRENDER YOURSELF AT ONCE" shouted a man in a tank

"or else what" Takuya asked destructively

"OR ELSE WE WILL DISPOSE OF YOU" shouted the man in the tank

"yea? Why don't you try to"

the tanks and soldiers started to fire but none of them even touched Takuya he just kept shooting his fire balls out of his hand. "if this is all you people have then I might as well kill you all right now" Takuya said

Takuya charged at the tanks and sank his fist into one and then throwing it towards a building, but something happened a blast of energy hit the tank away from the building.

"you small insects just have to ruin my fun don't you" Takuya said "why don't you just return to training your weak little base Izumi, and why did you bring them again"

"you call this fun! You're killing innocent bystanders" Izumi said

"I can't believe you were once the commander of our organization!!!" shouted Takashi

"you must be the Kumorikuchkukan Izumi's training…… you seem weak" Takuya said "shall we find out?"

"is that all you can think of fighting!?" Tai shouted

"I hope you're not like you were last time all talk and no action" Takuya shouted

"so you cut your hair have you…. good you looked like a true piece of shit before" Rika snarled

"have you ever seen your face" Takuya said "my hair might not be as long as it was before but it is still long"

"I've had enough of your trash!" Takato shouted

"believe me listening to you isn't very fun either" Takuya said annoyed "if you're just going to stand there then I guess I'll just go on killing some more"

"That's it attack all of us at once" Izumi shouted

Tai shoved Henry and Takato to try to get to Takuya, he threw a quick punch but Takuya ducked and punched him right in the gut. Sora rushed in to try and get Takuya off guard but Takuya seemed to have known she was coming. He drew his sword and slashed at her but Sora quickly drew a dagger and blocked his slash.

"you are all so slow" Takuya said coming up behind her "now DIE" he raised his sword but **WHAMM** he got hit by a huge bolder "what the-!"

"I see that Takashi-kun is pretty strong against you" Izumi said triumphantly

"you wanna bet" Takuya said "KANEKEN" but this time he held in the energy letting it grow bigger before letting it go, it speeded towards Takashi but he blocked I by shielding himself with a big shadowy disc. (hey I couldn't think of any thing)

"KASAI-SEN" shouted Takuya he shot out a HUGE blast of fire at Takashi, Takashi tried to doge it but it still hit him on his side it just barley grazed him but it was still enough to send the teenager hurtling into the nearest building.

"see what happens when you mess with me" Takuya said

"the only reason your winning is because we aren't use to fighting in the air" Tai said clutching his stomach

"well then we should take this battle to the ground floor shouldn't we" Takuya said swooping down and landing on his feet

as soon as they landed Henry charged at Takuya and swung his fist in rage, he kept Takuya on the defensive side but that was soon about to change because Takuya had caught Henry's fist and slammed him into a wall. Then Takato ran up to Takuya and thrust his fist but Takuya dogged making Takato hit Henry instead of Takuya.

"YOU FREAKING BIT-"Takato was cut off by Takuya thrusting his fist into Takato's face

"were you about to use the 'B' word cause if you were then nii-san going to have to give you sever punishment" Zeak said from on top of a car

"how long were you there Zeak" Takuya asked

"since you started the fight with them" he said

"shall I use it on them?" Takuya asked again

"yea nii-san use it on them show them your demon form!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: so how you like it please send reviews


	19. Chapter 19

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 19

Appearance of the Demon

A/N: Hey here's the new chapter hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHOW THEM THE DEMON" cried Zeak

"GHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA" shouted Takuya

his eyes started to get bloodshot and his sleeves started to rip "whats happening?!" asked Hikari clearly terrified.

"HE'S AWAKENING HIS INNER DEMON!!!" Zeak bellowed

Takuya wasn't Takuya any more he turned into a monster. There were slits where his nostrils were supposed to be and he didn't have a mouth just stitches where his mouth was supposed to be. His once sky blue eyes were now scarlet they looked like snake eyes. He had weird spikes coming out of his elbow, wrist, shoulder-joint, and at the end of his tail, he also sprouted 2 extra arms. He even sprouted demon wings. Not to mention he was as big as a 4story building.

"How are we supposed to beat that" shouted Davis

"What'd you mean beat it there's no way we can beat it we have to run" cried Mimi

"wise choice last time nii-san, or should I say Yoshitsugu, came out the only way his victim escaped was by using his own demon" Zeak said

"who was it!" Takato asked

"oh he lives right down- LIKE I'M GONNA TELL YOU!" shouted Zeak

Then Hikari let out a high pitched scream. Every one turned to look at what happened, Takuya or as he was at the moment Yoshitsugu had sent Izumi flying into the glass doors of the nearest building and into a group of working adults, who were blissfully unaware of what was happening outside.

"THAT'S IT GET HIM" Henry shouted charging at Yoshitsugu from the back only to be taken out by the demon's spiky tail.

Takato went high above the demon and fired a big ball of fire from his mouth and then shouted "TAI GET YOUR MISSILE LAUNCHER READY! AS SOON AS MY ATTACK HITS FIRE!"

Tai did as he was told he got his missile launcher ready and locked on target. As soon as Takato's attach hit Tai launched his attack. The missile hit the demon right in the chest, the attack made the demon crash into a near by Fast Food restraint killing 7 or 8 people.

"DAMN IT TAI!" Sora shouted "WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE LIVES NOT DESTROY THEM!!"

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTERDS AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS BODY"_ Takuya said weakly

"yea? How are you gonna do that? It's not like you can just turn back when u want to is it?" Davis said in a rubbing-it-in kind of voice

"watch this" Zeak said as Takuya's demon body started to glow and turn in to Takuya's former body

"Now you basta-" but Takuya was cut of by Izumi ramming into him

Izumi had him off the ground by inches and was running at top speed to throw him into another building, but Takuya thrust his arm and grabbed Izumi's hair and threw her back into the building she came from.

"ZEAK! YOU WANNA WATCH A SHOW?! 'CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO GIVE U ONE HELL OF A FIGHT" Takuya shouted

Takuya walked up to Henry, he was still out cold and covered in blood, and picked him up by the neck. Takato, who thought that Takuya was choking Henry, ran up to him and punched Takuya hard in the face immediately making him let go of Henry to kick Takato in the face.

After that hit from Takuya, Takato started to cough up blood. Takuya was not very patient he did not wait for Takato to get back on his feet, no he went right a head and started to kick Takato right there on the ground. Any one who tried to come to Takato's aid were either thrown through a big glass window, Tai, or beaten unmercifully until they were unconscious, Rika, and once Takuya had done such he went back to Takato. Takato had been able to get back onto his feet this time but it had been foolish to do so.

As soon as Takuya saw Takato was back on his feet he kicked Takato into a nearby bench. Takuya raised his leg and thrust it down on Takato with such force that the bench erupted in to 50 pieces. At this point Takato was also bloody and unconscious. Takuya looked up and moved back towards Henry and again he grabbed Henry by the neck and again someone tried to stop him, this time it was Davis, and again Takuya threw them against a wall.

"did you not learn from what you saw me do to your stupid little friends over there" Takuya said pointing to Takato, Rika, and Tai "now choose how you want to be driven into unconsciousness, A) like idiot Tai, B) like Rika or , C) like Takato"

"none I'm just gonna beat the crap out of you" Davis shouted

"fine I'll choose for you and it will be B) like Rika" Takuya said

Takuya walked up to Davis, drew his arm back and flung it at Davis' face. A piercing scream filled the air as Davis fell unconscious. Hikari charged herself at Takuya only to end up crashing threw a cement wall face first. After seeing that Sora ran at Takuya throwing her fists everywhere she could reach but Takuya just kept evading them like they were as fast as snails to him. Once he grew tierd of watching her anger he caught her fist and threw her into a near by car.

Takuya assumed her to be out cold but she just popped out of the car only to be hit by a giant bolder from behind. It was from Takashi, he thought she was out cold to so he had sent the attack.

"Ha!" Takuya laughed "you just hit your own friend, and also my opponent so you are going to stand in her place"

Takuya ran up to Takashi and finished him in one easy punch. And then Mimi charged at Takuya, who was getting tierd of fighting, took her out in one clean hit. The two people who were left to fight Takuya were a scared Izzy and a bloody Izumi.

Izzy ran up to Takuya to distract him long enough so Izumi could heal herself. But Takuya ducked and got right behind Izzy grabbed his chin pulled him back and thrust his index and middle finger into one of Izzy's pressure point on his neck, and rendering him unconscious.

But it was still enough time for Izumi to recover.

"I don't want to fight you Takuya" Izumi said defensively

"well I do I want to see how much stronger you have become, so let us fight" Takuya said running up to Izumi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: hey! How did you like the chapter? I know it was a little violent but still…… please send reviews


	20. Chapter 20

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 20

Fight For Life

A/N: Hey here's the new chapter hope you like it …oh and don't forget to send reviews

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"we shall finally see how much stronger you have gotten in this period of time…NOW PREPARE TO FIGHT!!" Takuya shouted as he charged up to Izumi

Izumi was on her guard she knew what Takuya could do she had seen it first hand. Takuya thrust his fist about 8 feet from Izumi, he shot out a wave of fire right out of his fist. Izumi blocked and pushed it away. She had left herself open and defenseless when she blocked the attack. Takuya took advantage of this, he jumped up and kicked Izumi's face like it was a soccer ball sending her flying into a group of civilians that were watching the battle.

"What is wrong with you, first you almost kill Henry and then you beat the others until they are unconscious!" Izumi said with disgust

"why….. I'm flattered" Takuya said with a smirk

"AHHHHHHHH" Izumi screamed as she charged at Takuya and landed a hit. Takuya flinched and Izumi made another two hits one to his face and another to his stomach. Then she threw him into a parked car.

"You are going to regret ever doing that Orimoto" Takuya said with rage as he got to his feet

Takuya ran at high speed up to Izumi and hit her with an upper cut so hard words can't begin to describe it. Izumi was lifted up about a foot and then landed a few seconds. Takuya instantly made an extremely hard kick round house kick. (A/N: That has to hurt) and before Izumi flew back from the kick, Takuya grabbed her hair and flung her at a truck.

Izumi was on her knees in front of the truck. Takuya walked up to her, Izumi's face was up to the sky. He drew back his fist and threw it he face as hard as he could, but he didn't stop there he drew back the other hand and threw it at her as well. He punched her at least ten times before a little 5 year old observer threw a chocolate bar at Takuya.

"Stop hurting her" the little boy said in a squeaky tone

Takuya walked up to him "where are your parents kid" he said

"They died when those people hit the monster in to the restaurant" the kid said

"well you want to make them pay for killing your parents don't you" Takuya asked

"I didn't want any one to die in the first place" he said "but now my parents are dead and no one's going to stop me from killing the people that killed them"

Takuya smirked "so you want me to stop hurting her so you can have your revenge huh?"

"yeah so get ready to fight" said the little boy putting down his teddy bear

Takuya looked amused "you are willing to stand up to me so you can have your revenge?"

Takuya got into his fighting stance, "ready to fight" said the little boy gulping

"come at me if you can" Takuya said

The little kid cam charging at Takuya, but just before he could strike Izumi grabbed him.

"Are you crazy this guy will kill you if he gets the chance" she screamed

"let him go Izumi" Takuya said scornfully

"why you'll just kill him" she said disgustedly

"you should not assume such answers with out seeking evidence" he said

"what are you talking about! You would kill any one if you had the chance" Izumi shouted

"I had the chance to kill each and every one of you from Henry to Takato but I didn't did I" Takuya shouted "now let him go"

"make me" Izumi said

"fine" Takuya said as he teleported right behind Izumi and smashed his fist with the side of her face.

"AHHHHHH" shouted the little five year old as he ran up to Takuya and kicked his shin

"OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Takuya shouted as he fell to the ground

But the little kid dint answer he just jumped on Takuya and started to jump up and down on him.

"NO- OWW STOP THA- ZEAK GET OVER HERE AND GET HIM OFF ME"

"you want me to bring a bottle of warm milk" Zeak said as he burst into a fit of laughter "how about a teddy bear"

"IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR giant peanut shaped teddy bear again then I suggest you get this kid off me!!" Takuya shouted

"NO! NOT PEEWEE PEANUT!"

"YEAH AND HOWERD THE HORNED TIGHER TOO! NOW GET THIS KID OFF ME!"

Zeak grabbed the kid by the waist and picked him up but the kid just kept squirming finally kicked Zeak right in the spot you do not want to be kicked.

"searing- intense- pain" Zeak said as he fell to the ground

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Takuya laughed "That was great! What's your name kid?"

"Toshiro" the kid said "my name is Toshiro"

"well Toshiro how would you like to come live with me? I'll train you as well as I can you'll be as strong as me and then you could take your revenge on those worthless insignificant worms" Takuya asked

"are you sure I'll be able to get my revenge" Toshiro asked

"yea" Takuya said

"ok but I have two conditions you must meet" Toshiro said "first I want to be able to kick 'what's his face' over there when he annoys me"

"you got it, that'll be fun to watch" Takuya said

"and the last condition I want to bring Mr. Fluffy"

"Mr. who now"

"Mr. Fluffy my teddy bear" Toshiro said

"yeah sure, I'll guarantee he will like it there…. He can even play with Peewee peanut" Takuya said

"That's so cute" said a familiar voice

"hey Kaname this is Toshiro, Toshiro this is my good friend Kaname" Takuya said

"can you make cookies" Toshiro asked her

"nope sorry the cook at our place is over there on the ground whining" she said

"well let's get back to HQ" Takuya said

"what about them" Kaname said

"he can walk can't he, I mean come on how hard can a five year old kick" Takuya said

"extremely hard" Zeak said limping up to them

"no, I'm not talking about the loser I'm talking about the beat up hags" Kaname said

"oh them just leave them there" Takuya said putting Toshiro on his shoulders and flying up

"I'm not surprised you got beaten by a five year old to tell you the truth" Kaname said

"Oh shut up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So how was it? Please send reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 21

A new menace

A/N: Hey how's is going? Well anyway here is the new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 months later_

"why did you stop" Toshiro panted at Takuya "you don't think I can handle it do you"

"you can't handle it, you're way to young" Takuya said as if he were disappointed

"NO I AM NOT! THAT'S ALWAYS WHAT PEOPLE SAY TO ME!" Toshiro said in anger.

"that's because it is true" Takuya said walking off before Toshiro could reply back.

"DAMN IT!" Toshiro swore out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takuya don't you think you are going to hard on him? I mean come on he is only five" Kaname said speaking up for Toshiro

"you can't hide the truth to him, he is too young and there is no way I will let him fight" Takuya said "he can't get stronger until he grows older"

"why?" asked Zeak

"there is a limit to your body's strength until you are 13 at which time your body's strength limit will cease to exist" Takuya said

"well can't you just zap him older? You've done it before" Kaname asked

"I can't but I know some one who will, but I am not going to take that kind of risk. If it goes wrong then it could end up disastrous" Takuya said

there was an awkward moment of silence

"I don't care if it is disastrous if it means I can get stronger then I will take the risk" Toshiro said with a serious look

Takuya looked straight into his eyes, the silence was fearfully deadly. "fine but remember you are doing this out of your own will" said Takuya

Toshiro nodded his head showing that he understood "when you age me?"

"we will take off for his place at the first light of dawn" Takuya said

"who are we going to" Toshiro asked

"Ibaraki Kin" he said

"the fierce" Kaname whispered under her breath

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alpha_

"why does this always happen to us" Takato asked the group "we never got beat up this bad when we had Takuya"

"that's because he was always the one that fought and not us" Henry said

they were all wearing bandages all over their body. There movement was limited, if they moved in an uncomfortable way their wounds would open up again and start bleeding uncontrollably.

"yeah and now we have to fight him" Tai said

"we don't stand a chance. He has gotten a lot stronger then he was before" Rika said

"duh! You just noticed? Wow your slow" Davis said mockingly

"YOU WANNA DIE" Rika shouted as she grabbed Davis' hair and lifting him about a foot

"NO MA'AM!" Davis shouted

"you're not to nice Rika- **_BOOOM _**

'_EVERY ONE REPORT TO THE EAST WING! I REPEAT THE EAST WING! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! _' shouted over the inter com

"lets go!" Izumi said

They all ran to the east wing, but only to see that the whole east wing was destroyed. There was nothing but rubble.

"what the hell happen here" Davis swore out loud

"me! Who else? Idiot!" Zeak shouted

"you ass holes are back!" Takato shouted

"I don't believe you are in any position to call us ass holes" Takuya said appearing from the cloud of debris followed by Toshiro and Kaname and a few soldiers.

"they might not be but I am" Izumi shouted landing a fruitless punch on his face

Izumi leapt back a few feet and tried to hit him with a energy blast, but it didn't even put a scratch on him.

"I didn't think it was possible but you got even weaker" Takuya said

"what do you want" Izumi said drawing her sword looking even more serious

"relax" Takuya said "we just came to pick up the address of an old friend"

Izumi just charged at Takuya after the last word. She slashed at him with her sword and made one small cut on his left cheek.

"You barely dodged that one" Izumi said making another slash

Takuya dodged this one with no effort "you have power all you lack right now is hate and anger "he said

"I would never sink as low as you" Izumi said slashing again

Takuya just ducked and grabbed her arm and put her arm behind her arm until she was unable to move her arm.

"let me go" Izumi said angrily

"give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now" Takuya said extremely angrily "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO CUT YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

"……." Izumi was speechless

"I'll TELL YOU WHY! YOU SEE THAT KID OVER THERE THAT'S WHY! I'M GOING TO SPARE YOUR LIFE SO HE CAN TAKE IT ON HIS PARENTS BEHALF!!!!!!!!!!!"

"can we just get the stupid info you needed" Toshiro said annoyed

Takuya threw Izumi into the others, then Kaname threw sleeping gas, and walked off into the building followed by Toshiro, who took out any one that came up to them. They went into Takuya's old room when he was still a major. The room had obviously not been touched ever since Takuya left.

"well it looks like no one touched your room" Zeak said

"how could you tell" Kaname asked

"look at it. it's a garbage dump in here" Zeak said

"yea well that makes it that much easier to find the info" Takuya said

_two hours later _

"makes it easier to find my ass" Zeak shouted "you've been looking for it for two damned hours"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR TEN MINUTES!" Takuya shouted

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND FIND THE ADDRESS BEFORE EVERY ONE WAKES UP!!!!!!!" Kaname yelled throwing a bucket of mud at the two (A/N: don't ask me where she got the mud! I'm just doing my job narrating)

"Ohhhh is that what we're looking for an address? Well why didn't you just say so I've got it right here" Toshiro said

"you had the address all along" Zeak said twitching "and you didn't tell us…. YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE CONNIVING BRAT!!!"

"try anything funny and the next thing you know you'll be in a crate in Madagascar" Toshiro said maniacally

"….." Zeak

"well that shut him up" Kaname said

"your scared of a little five year old" Takuya laughed "imagine how it'll be when he's thirteen"

Zeak's eyes widened in horror "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"maybe we should get back to base and get going" Kaname suggested loudly over Zeak's torment

"good idea" Takuya said "let's go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_DIIIINNNNGG DOOOOONNNNNNNGGG …… Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _** **_Ding dong _**

"DAMN YOU I'M COMING" some one said

"OPEN UP YOU ASS" Zeak shouted

the person opened the door and Zeak came crashing in "get that thing away from me pleaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeee!" he shouted

"its just a poodle you idiot" Kaname said

"that's what it wants you to think" Zeak said intoxicated with fear

"rex go back to your dog house" the person said ad the dog did as it was told

"long time no see huh Takuya?" he said

"yup it's been a long time hasn't it Kin" Takuya said

"I remember the old times we use to play tag by that old tree" Kaname said "you, me, Takuya, and Zeak"

"Yea….." Kin said "so this must be little Toshiro you told me about huh"

"call me little again and I swear I'll make every wakeing moment of your life a twisting torment of pain, suffering, and immense horror" Toshiro said threateningly

"………………… okay then…. We'll make you older after dinner" Kin said

"so what's for dinner any way?" Takuya said

"Ramen"

"RAMEN!" Takuya and Toshiro said anxiously in unison

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ok dinners over make me older" Toshiro demanded

"you are five and you want to become thirteen am I right?" Kin asked

"yes" Toshiro said rudely

"ok so let us go to the hyperbolic shift alcove" Kin said

they all go out of their chairs and followed Kin up stairs and into a big hall way with huge doors at the end of the hallway

"alright its ready" Kin turned to Toshiro "you will go in there and train for seven years-"

" I cant wait seven years!" Toshiro cut him off

"you interrupted me, you will train for seven years… you will age and by the time you are thirteen and a half it will only be 10:00 in the morning tomorrow is that clear" Kin asked

"yes" Toshiro said clutching his sword tightly and walking in

_**The next day 10:00 am **_

Takuya, Kaname, Kin, and Zeak were standing outside the big red doors waiting for them to open when it was time.

"how much longer" Zeak asked

suddenly the doors opened and the new Toshiro walked out

he looked very different. His once silver hair was now a combination of blood red and darkish silver and was hanging down to where his neck connected to the rest of his body, his eyes were now Dark red, his puny arms were now muscular

"wow" Kaname and Zeak said in pure awe

Takuya's and Toshiro's eyes met in a frightening battle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So how was it? sorry I couldn't update earlier but I had loads and loads of tests for some reason please review


	22. Chapter 22

WARS OF FIRE AND WIND

Chapter 22

Takuya vs Toshiro

A/N: yeah yeah I know it took way to long to update but I had writers block I couldn't think of any thing so I took a little break and read reread Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and then I read it again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The next day 10:00 am **_

Takuya, Kaname, Kin, and Zeak were standing outside the big red doors waiting for them to open when it was time.

"how much longer" Zeak asked

suddenly the doors opened and the new Toshiro walked out

he looked very different. His once silver hair was now a combination of blood red and darkish silver and was hanging down to where his neck connected to the rest of his body, his eyes were now Dark red, his puny arms were now muscular

"wow" Kaname and Zeak said in pure awe

Takuya's and Toshiro's eyes met in a frightening battle

"well let's see how much stronger you got" Takuya said

"are you sure you want to 'cause I'll beat the ing shit out of you" Toshiro swore

"well then lets get going" Takuya said getting ready to fight

"I hope you two aren't going to fight indoors are you" Kin said threateningly

"fine we'll go out side" Toshiro said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_back with Izumi and the others _

"did you find out yet" Izumi asked Henry

"no Takuya's room is so messy we aren't even sure if he knew he had some of the things that are in his room" Henry replied

"he said he needed info, could you find out what sort of info might have been in his room?"

"I can try but I can't guarantee you that it will be a 100 accurate" Henry said

"I don't care just go and try" Izumi shouted

Henry walked out of the room only to bump into Rika and Takato

"she seems to be in a good mood doesn't she" Takato says to Henry

"oh yea really jolly isn't she" he said sarcastically "she might as well be the next Santa clause"

WHAMMMM

"oww what the hell was that for" Henry asked Rika as he rubbed his head

"that wasn't a nice thing to say, especially when she is this stressed out" Rika said

"look who's talking" Takato said "your never nice"

WHAMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOM

KAPOWWWWWWW

"AHHHHHH"

"I'LL GIVE YOU NICE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" Rika shouted thrusting her fist into Takato's face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_outside of Kin's house_

"alright you guys wanted to fight you can do it here so long as you don't harm the house I don't even want a scratch on the house or I'll kill you two assholes" Kin said demandingly

"yeah whatever" Toshiro said

"I still don't see why he wants to fight him what's the point?" Kaname asked

"he just wants to test his new strength, he wants to see if he can push Takuya back instead of him being pushed back by Takuya" Zeak said

"no one wants to hear what you have to say Zeak" said Kaname clearly annoyed

"yeah well I wasn't talking to you" Zeak said

"oh yeah? Then who were you talking to? Your imaginary friend?"

"will you two shut up!" Toshiro yelled

Immediately the two shut their mouths and watched as the fight started

Toshiro threw the first punch, which had surprisingly immense speed power, landed on Takuya's face. Takuya crashed into the ground and made a crater the size of a humpback wheal.

"h- ho- holy shit I- I thought he was strong before" Zeak said utterly dumbfounded (A/N: I don't know if that's a word but ok)

Takuya landed a punch to Toshiro's stomach so fast no one noticed until Toshiro was on the ground. Toshiro got up and threw a kick at Takuya who blocked it attempted to punch back at him, Takuya's fist went through Toshiro…. but no blood. Then the Toshiro whose leg Takuya grabbed disappeared and a half a second later Takuya was blown out of the sky and into the ground at such a force that crater that was formed this time was a mile deep and two miles wide.

"YOU ASS-HOLES I SAID NOT A SCRATCH ON MY HOUSE AND LOOK AT IT NOW IT'S IN RUINS"

"oh boy this is bad" Kaname said

"we better get out of here" Zeak said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"to late" Kaname said again scared stiff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"this is getting out of hand" said Tai

"some thing has to be done" Davis said seriously

"this is no laughing matter" Takato said even more seriously

"Henry do you have any 3's" Izzy asked intently

"HAHA GO FISH"

"WHAT NO WAY" Davis yelled

"we've asked you for every type of card in the deck" Takato said

"let me see your cards" Tai demanded

"no way"

"NO WAY MY ASS! GIVE IT HERE!" Tai yelled as he pried the cards from Henry's grip

"YOU BASTERED" Tai said with a twitching eye brow "YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH UNO CARDS"

"this isn't what it looks like! NO PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder where the guys are" Kari said

"no one's seen them in over a week" Sora said

"I hope there okay" Mimi said concerned

"I hope there okay once I'm through with them" Rika said darkly

"I can help with that" Izumi said "I found these great pain causing devices in the mall the other day and I've been dieing to try them out"

"hey I think I heard something over here" called Kari

all the girls crowded around a tiny utility closet, Izumi opened the door to find ……..

"hello….." said Takato scared stiff

"so this is what you boys have been doing for the past six days… playing cards and eating pizza and buffalo chicken wings" Rika said

"don't forget making fun of you" Henry said clearly dunk, judging by all the empty cans of root beer

"keep your mouth shut you idiot" Tai whispered

"I told them not to make fun of you" Takato said

"kiss up" Davis said

"you wanna die" Takato said under his smile

"no"

"then help me kiss up"

"what about the rest of them" Davis whispered so silently that no one other then Takuya heard him

"its every man for himself now"

"Hey guys" Tai whispered to the boys while the girls were discussing on how to punish them

"what" Izzy said

"I think we can make a run for it if we sacrifice one of our own as a distraction" Tai said

"good idea, so whose it gonna be" Henry said still drunk "what's every one staring at me for?"

"all right all you have to do is position yourself so the when they all look at you their back's will be facing us which lets us run away undetected" Tai explained

"ok I get that but why do I have to wear a too-too" Henry asked (A/N: is too-too with one o or two?)

"I don't know I just thought it would be funny"

"go now before it's too late" Davis said

_**ONE FAILED ATTEMPT TO GET FREE LATER**_

"you said you plan was fool proof" Davis complained

"I thought it was I don't get why it didn't work" Tai said utterly perplexed

"gee I wonder why" Izzy said mockingly

"you know maybe it was because we discussed the plan one foot away from them" Tai said

"no shit Sherlock" Izzy said annoyed

"great now their going to kill us or give us immense pain and suffering" Takato said

"but I don't like reading" Davis said rather baby like

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all yelled as they disappeared in the darkness of the dungeon

A/N: I was thinking of telling you all what happened in the dungeon but the events were to greuwsome to go into detail so I'm just going to skip that part

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: so how was it? again I am very sorry it took this long to update from now on I will try to update a lot more frequently


End file.
